Demon who loves
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: It was a simple delivery to be done. transport a wanted, murdering demon who had been captured to a marine island however as they take this man across lands and ocean, weird strange things happen. Was it even possible to fall in love with him/her? Jealous, me no! - Nami/Zoro, Robin/Franky, Nami/Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

Second One Piece story

This idea came to me in a dream and i thought it would good

so

Ive decided to write it

hope you like it

xx

* * *

It had been a long day for Shanks, you see he owed a company that handed deliveries for people but it wasnt your ordinary deliveries such as boxes and parcels but transporting that of wanted criminals. A time of transporting criminals had been low as they had been weak and not powerful to travel with but as the ages changed so did the criminals, they became stronger than anyone had seen before so the marines got stronger to defeat them but they had to depend on the companies transporting the criminals as well.

Shanks was a small boy when he decided to start his own business because back then he had a dream to become a power company just like Gol.D. Rogers had but he wanted it to better, he knew he could not make the mistake that Roger's did.

That mistake was Love.

The mistake Roger's had done was he had fallen in love with a powerful women and her name was Portgas.D. Rouge, she too had fallen in love with Roger's and the two had run off together with the approval of Roger's fellow workers but it was treason so the marines had found Roger's and killed him on sight however the same day Rouge had died giving birth to there son Ace who later years to come would fall into the same steps as his dad and die.

He left Nojiko with their son but he told her that he would be with them in spirit.

Back to our main point, Shanks had grown up and developed a powerful company even better than Rogers, this company was known as

**The Strawhats**

He named it after a little boy who he adopted with Makino but the name of the boy was Luffy and his precious item was a strawhat, like his Dad, Luffy wanted to work in the transporting role so he worked under his dad under he took over. Shanks still owns the company but due to his left arm missing, he was forced to sit at the company's base while Luffy did the main transporting roles.

"Hey Shanks we have a request"Buggy said as he walked into the small office.

"Just place it on the pile"Shanks replied as he was reading a file.

Buggy moved towards the desk but stood still with the file in his hand, you could see he was shaking and the small frown upon his face spoke loud that something indeed was wrong. Shanks noticed that Buggy hadnt left so he placed the file down and stared at his friend.

"You can plac-"

"It is 5 stars Shanks"Buggy answered quickly.

Shanks stood up as he looked at Buggy wide eye, they had a system of how they would choose, a system of stars. One being the lowest and 5 being the highest, Shanks hadnt seen a 5 stars file in a long time.

"The last one was Crocodile"Buggy spoke as he read Shanks mind.

"Who is it?"he asked.

"Roranoa Zoro"

Shanks felt time had stopped, Buggy had handed him the file and sat down by the wall. Shanks looked at the file, Zoro was a well known murderer who people claimed was a demon placed upon the world to reck havoc and chaos. He had been captured other times but the crew who transported him always ended up dead and he was long gone, he did wondered how the marines caught him but it didnt matter, they were asking Shanks to do the job as he knew he was the only company who might have a chance.

"There is only one crew that could do this"Shanks stated.

"You mean..."Buggy replied.

**One Piece - One Piece**

"Luffy stop stealing my food"Usopp whined as he looked at his now empty plate.

"But Sanji cooks the best food ever"Luffy answered with a mouthful of food.

Usopp frowned as he turned around to face away from Luffy, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a plate of foo being placed on his plate. He looked up to find Nami smiling at him, he knew she always had his and he had hers.

"Thank you"he whispered.

"No problem"she replied.

In the dining room with the building was the most famous transporting crew and they were known as The One Piece group, their leader was Luffy though he acted like an idiot. Second in command and really more of the leader was Nami followed by Usopp who was a lookout when they traveled, Chopper their doctor. Franky who drove the transporting vehicle and lastly not Robin who handed the paperwork.

They worked very well as a team and treated each other like family.

Nami smiled as she watched Luffy moaned about her not giving him some of her food, she noticed Robin and Franky talking to each other but she couldnt say anything as they were a couple. Chopper had gone to stock up his medical equipment and at this moment they were being served by the head chef of the place, Sanji who was a good friend of theirs.

"Oi leave Nami-swam alone"Sanji said as she slapped down another plate of food for Luffy and gently place a drink for Nam.

They were enjoying themselves when a man rushed in, he was hunched over trying to get his breath back and the crew now looked at him with confused faces.

"Whats wrong Coby?"Usopp asked.

"Shanks wants to see you Luffy"he replied as he stood up straight.

"Yay another delivery"Luffy said as he stuffed the food before he stood up.

"Im coming with you"Nami spoke as she got up too.

No one questioned her as the last guy who did got beaten to a pulp by her, they had the questioned in their mind except for Luffy who was excited about the delivery and the fact Nami was coming with him but he wouldnt let anyone on to that.

"We will be back guys"Luffy said as he and Nami followed Coby.

"I hope it isnt another 3 star"Usopp stated with a sigh as he relaxed.

Robin nodded with a smile but she watched closely to Coby, his body was off slightly and she could the signs she had seen before on guys who had come and told them they had a 5 star. This transport was going to be very important, Franky noticed Robin and he could tell something was wrong.

"It a large one isnt it"he whispered.

"5 star"she whispered back.

Franky turned his vision back to were he could the small dots of Luffy and Nami, he knew Luffy would love it but Nami hated these types as it was always harder than they expected. Usopp and Chopper would defiantly be afraid as would Nami but they would put on brave faces, he hoped it wasnt a nasty guy.

**Meanwhile**

He sat there in the cage with a grin on his face, his eyes were closed then he opened them to revealed black cold eyes. He only looked at the empty space in front of him, he reached out as a small mist formed were his hand was.

"One Piece hmmm"

* * *

That is the first bit done

:)

I hope you will enjoy reading this

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter

I want to thank

ariahsop

krikanalo

for being reviewing the first Chapter

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Luffy and Nami had been following Coby down the hallway for quite a bit now, the place did seem small on the outside but the fact it was very large inside. Luffy was very excited about the delivery and everyone could see that however Nami was a bit worried as Shanks normally caught up with to tell them about the delivery but if it was the worst cases, he would send someone to take them into his office.

"Mmm"she said with a sigh.

"Whats wrong Nami?"Luffy asked concerned.

"Just worried about the number of stars its going to have"she replied.

"Im sure we will be fine, do you think its 5 stars"He said excited.

"Maybe"she answered with a small smile.

She knew that Luffy loved a change but when it came to the 5 stars deliveries, Luffy tended to get hurt quite badly and sometimes the person would take one of the crew a hostage. The Last one they had, he had taken a normal villager for hostage, a young girl called Vivi but normally it was always her that seemed to be taken.

Luffy told her not to worry but she could see the doubt in people's eyes, was she really cut out for this job.

Soon they had reached the office and Coby knocked, he told the other two to wait outside for a moment and he went inside.

"5 stars"Luffy kept chanting.

"Luffy stop that"she whispered.

Coby came out and nodded to the two before he told them that they could go in, soon he left them so Luffy and Nami walked into the office. They found Shanks looking outside the window, they both approached him and thats when Nami noticed Buggy by the wall. She now knew this was bad as Buggy was Shanks bestfriend and he only came to Shanks when something was bad.

"Shanks what you got for us"Luffy asked.

Shanks turned around with a smile, he grabbed the file and tossed it to Nami who caught it.

"Roronoa Zoro"he replied as he sat down.

Nami opened the file and the picture that looked back at her sent chills down her back, he looked like a demon with those black eyes. She scanned over his file and a frown soon appeared on her face, there was no indication of how many stars.

"How many?"she asked as she passed Luffy the picture.

Shanks was going to say something but Buggy beat him to it, the man had gotten up from his place and moved to stand next to Shanks. He looked at the two in front of him then looked down.

"5"he said simple.

"Yes"Luffy replied.

"Luffy we havent even asked the crew"Nami complained.

"Dont need too, we all got each others back"He replied with a grin.

With a sigh, she turned to Shanks and Buggy and told them that they would take the delivery. Shanks nodded with a smile, he knew Luffy would not reject something like this but he could see that Nami had some doubt and he was sure two other members of the crew would scared however he knew that this crew could do it, he trusted them.

"Ok, tonight the prisoner will be board onto Sunny go"Shanks said.

Both Luffy and Nami nodded then they turned to the door, Luffy said goodbye to them and walked through the door however was a bit slowly.

"Nami wait"

Nami stopped and looked at Buggy who walked to the door.

"Whatever you do, make sure no one looks at him"he whispered to her.

She nodded and bid them a goodbye, she ran after Luffy, Buggy turned around to look at Shanks who was now back to looking out the window.

"Do you this was right to give them this file"he asked.

"If they cant do it, no one else will be able to"Shanks replied, he had faith in his team but if they failed. No one else would for his team was the strongest and could get anything done.

**One Piece - One Piece**

Usopp was helping Sanji clean up when he noticed that Luffy walked past the door with a big smile, he wondered what happened in the office to cause Luffy to smile, shrugging it off, he picked up the cloth and began wiping but stopped when he heard the sigh. He looked up to see Nami had taken a seat on one of the table, by the look on her face he knew the news that they had brought back was not of good.

He stopped what he was doing and approached her, she smiled at him and when he sat down he brought an arm around her. Being two of the three that got scared most of the time, they all stuck together, like a bond no one else could connect to.

"Its bad isnt it"he said.

All she could do was nod then she placed the file in his lap, he took the file into his free hand and looked. His eyes at one point felt they were going to explode, this was a very dangerous delivery they were going to do.

"Just said yes straight away, he's being boarded onto the Sunny Go tonight"Nami said as Usopp handed her the file back.

"So Luffy wants us to all meet soon"

"Yeah, he's gone to get the others now"she replied.

Usopp got up and offered a hand to her which she accepted, he told her that they shouldnt leave the captain waiting and she smiled so they both went off but before they bid Sanji a goodbye. Usopp told Nami not too worry as long as they had each others back they would get though this, Nami smiled at Usopp and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding"she whispered.

"Thank you for understanding too"he whispered back.

Soon the two made it to the room that was known to Luffy as the Delivery talk room, Nami shook her head while the others had laughed when Luffy told them that but they kept it to that.

"Nami, Usopp your here"Luffy said smiling.

"I had too help Sanji"Usopp said as he sat next to Chopper who beamed a smile at him.

Chopper was the other member of the three who got scared easily, Nami sat next to Robin and soon found that Chopper wanted to sit on her lap. Though Chopper was the doctor of the crew, his personality was of a child. Franky had said that due to the bond the three had, Chopper saw Nami and Usopp as his parents or older siblings. Robin felt it was adorable, Usopp was glad he could be a role model to Chopper, Luffy laughed with a smile and Nami loved it as she felt a motherly care for the group.

"Ok we got a 5 star guys"Luffy started.

"Roronoa Zoro"Nami said as she passed around the file for everyone to look at.

"They call him a demon, this will be interesting"Franky said with a grin as he pass it back to Nami.

Soon Luffy discussed that he was being boarded tonight, so he told them all to pack and meet at the Sunny Go. Robin nodded as was the first one to leave then it was Nami, Chopper, Usopp and that left Franky with Luffy.

"Your excited about this"he asked.

"Yeah, we havent had a 5 star in ages"Luffy replied with a grin.

Franky nodded then left, Luffy looked down at the photo of Zoro. He couldnt wait to meet him but Nami had told them that they couldnt look at him as it was normally the downfall. That was what each survivor of each group would say, they looked at him and everything collapsed from then. Luffy placed the photo into his pocket and made his way to his room.

"We will delivery you without a problem"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Small Doctor who reference at the beginning

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Each one of them had packed what they needed as it was going to be a long trip to the Marine island, Franky was already by the Sunny Go. Sunny Go was his creation and it was a medium size cart but the cool fact was it could also turn into a good enough size ship. They had another cart that went by the name of Merry go that belonged to Usopp but they had been on some many deliveries with the cart that it could no long stand the journeys anymore.

"So Robin I want you t be at the left side while Usopp takes the right"Nami said as she and Robin were walking towards Franky.

Nami always planned were everyone stood, they couldnt afford mistakes so she devised a plan that worked to their advantages. Chopper then was on top of the cage as he was best at sensing things from each direction, Franky at front with Luffy keeping guard and pulling the cart, she was at the back.

Robin nodded with a smile, soon Usopp joined them with Chopper beside him and last to arrive was Luffy who got the direction to the island from Shanks and he gave them to Nami who smiled.

They stood there waiting until the heard the grunting of men.

There were 7 men carrying a large cage and followed by them was a couple marines and Shanks, they carefully placed the cage onto the cart and Franky went straight with the questions about the cage. The cage was covered by a large material but a few times it looked like it would lift away with the wind, Nami would have to make sure they were pinned down just incase.

"Alright One Piece, I want you to be safe on your journey"Shanks said with a smile.

"We will be fine Dad, this guy has nothing on me"Luffy replied with a smile as he held up his thumb.

Robin, Franky,Chopper and Usopp nodded with smiles, they placed their bags onto the cart and soon got into positions. Nami smiled as she approached him, they were standing at the end of the cart and very close to cage.

"We will Shanks"she replied.

"I know but its Luffy's confidence that worries me with this demon"Shanks spoke as he pointed to the cage.

"We will keep in contact with the dial just in case"She said as she held up a shell.

Shanks nodded, he hugged Nami and told her to protect his son. He always did this went they were going to leave. Shanks only trusted Nami to keep Luffy safe and it touched her heart. Soon they began to move and they bid Shanks and everyone a good bye, Nami was still looking at the file as she walked.

**Roronoa Zoro**

_Three islands destoryed_

_sixteen villages wiped out_

_168,983,000 people killed by him _

_- Style of attack, Three swords (Location unknown)_

_- First Murder, Aged 10 stabbed a girl known as Kuina_

There was more to the file but this was what stood out to her, islands destroyed, this man was no human. No man or human could do that but she wondered where was his weapons, they were known to be on him always but they couldnt be found. A strong wind blew the picture she had off the file and it floated around, she tried to catch it but failed to.

"Okey stop for now"Luffy said.

They had made a distance between them and the base, this was like a lunch break. Nami place the file on the small space available by the cage and soon joined the crew however she did not see the hand that tried to grab hers but it did grab the file.

Usopp passed her so bread and she smiled.

"Ok so we need to move to this bridge and not far from there should the river we need to sail on"Nami spoke as she pointed on the map.

Robin was taking notes while the boys nodded, soon lunch was over and they got back to their positions. The cart had not moved yet so she did a few stretches as she watched everyone move about then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the photo on the ground, she smiled as she bent down to pick it up.

She looked up and wished she hadnt now.

There looking back her were two black eyes, he was hunched over like a predator when it cornered its prey. The photo she had seen was scary but actually looking at him, it terrified her, he defiantly looked like a demon and she felt a chill run around her body. She watched him grin and he placed a hand out, she wanted to scream but she didnt.

"Alright move out"she heard Franky call out.

She looked around the cart to see they were ready now and she turned back to him, the hand was still reaching for her.

"I would think you would want this back"

His voice was so deep and dark that Nami felt she could melt right into his hands then she noticed that he had something in his hand. The file she had placed down, slowly she got up and took it from him.

"Thank you"she whispered.

The hand withdrew back into the cage but took hold of her of wrist, she felt something surge through her then he let go off her and his arm went back into the cage. She could no long see him but she could feel his eyes burning on her, she placed the photo back and placed the file away from the cage. Nami had stepped back a bit, she looked around her to make sure nothing was wrong or out of place.

She held a hand over her mouth when she remembered something.

**Flashback**

_"Nami wait"_

_Nami stopped and looked at Buggy who walked to the door._

_"Whatever you do, make sure no one looks at him"he whispered to her._

**Flashback Ended**

They had been told not to look but she couldnt help it, she needed to look up just in case she hit her head but she didnt count on him looking down and being right close to the cages bars. Letting out a few deep breaths, Nami carried on like nothing had happened, she didnt believe that one look was the downfall and she would prove.

Zoro leaned back against his cage as he grin, he knew what they all looked like but he had to put the voices he heard to the faces which he did and he was sure he was right but the one voice that stood out was the younger female's voice, to him it sounded like a soft melody.

He had to see her so when the photo took off, he knew this was perfect, using the power in him. He made it land on the ground were he had a good view and if a person looked up they would see him. Soon what he waited for came, she had bent down and now looked up.

He didnt break the contact and soon handed her back the file he read about himself, he could not help but speak to her and when she replied, it made him grin even more but the best part of it all was when he grabbed her. He could smell the tangerine aroma from her and her skin was so soft, he was going to enjoy this trip.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

ariahsop

krikanalo

twelvex

romance123lover

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami's mind was off in the distance, she could not focus on anything as all she could see in her mind were those two black eyes, that grin and that dark, deep voice that floated in her mind.

"Nami?"

She shook her head and looked up when she noticed Chopper was sitting on the edge of the cage on her side, she gave him a smile and approached him as her mind for a second had forgotten about Zoro.

"What is it Chopper?" she asked.

"You ok?" He replied.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, You alright?" Nami spoke.

"Im good"Chopper replied with a beaming smile.

Soon the little guy returned back to his spot and Nami let out a sigh, she needed to get her focus on or else she would cause them to be ambushed. She looked at the cage, it had been awhile since the small incident with Zoro and she knew not to make that mistake again. The wind's were picking up slightly and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the material covering the cage was likely going to blow off.

"Usopp"she called.

"Yeah"he replied coming to her side.

"I need you to help me with pinning this down"she spoked.

He nodded as he pulled his hammer out of his pocket with a few nails, they both took a side so the task would be quick, they had asked Chopper to keep an eye out on their sides as they did. Robin had lent a few hands to help with the task, Nami thanked her and was set on doing the last nail. Usopp had gone back to his side and she was left alone, she got the nail ready and when she struck it down, she heard a growl.

She felt her soul almost leave her body as she had struck the nail into a hand. Quickly she got the hammer and pulled it out then placed both of them down.

"Im so sorry"she said softly as she used her scarf to wrap around the hand.

"That hurt"

Zoro was just naping slightly when he felt the wind breezing by slightly and he used that to remove the bloody material covering his cage but Nami had it being nailed down so on the last part, he moved his hand out to catching her hand but the nail hit straight into his palm.

Nami couldnt believe her luck, she had seen him and now she was hurting him then helping him, he was a murderer. She carefully wrapped his hand and she looked down at all the small scars she could see running up his arm, hearing the cover push up, she looked up. There he was, sitting crossed leg and leaning towards the bars,

It seemed like time had stopped for the two.

"Nami we nearing the bridge"Franky called out.

She shook her head and looked around the side while replying back that they should camp for the night there, Luffy said it was fine and that they should rest as he was hungry. Nami was going to step back when she felt the tug then she remembered that she was still holding his hand.

"I.."

Nami let go of his hand and moved quickly to pull the cover over then she nailed it before moving to walk with Robin.

Zoro growled as he watched her shadow move away, he looked down at his hand, she used her own scarf. Nami wasnt listening to what others had told her and that made him smile but she still didnt want to be around him. What they had said about him was getting to her but he would change that.

After half an hour they had made it to the bridge and they had pitched up a small base which consisted of a few sheets tied to the trees that would do the basic thing and shelter them.

Usopp had made a simple soup for the group, he wasnt as good as Sanji but this would have to do for now. Luffy was chomping down while the others ate normally except for Nami who didnt fell hungry, she had excused herself and left to keep an eye on the cage.

Robin had followed her friend as she felt something was wrong.

"You ok"?

Nami looked up to see Robin had taken a seat next to her.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind"Nami replied.

"Would you like to share them with me?"

Nami nodded, she saw Robin as a sister and she knew she could tell Robin everything but she would not tell her that she had seen him and touched him. Robin was glad she could be there for Nami, sure their relationship did start off right but Nami pushed hard to make Robin feel welcomed.

"Do you think the tales about him are real and that one look brings doom?"

"We wont know unless they happened but who are we to say they are real when people could be lying"Robin replied, she herself was confused about the tales but she couldnt only give her the best answer.

"Thanks Robin, I needed that"Nami spoke.

Robin nodded with a smile and hugged Nami before returning to Franky who was setting up the sleeping bags, Nami looked down at the hot soup she still had left and looked back up to the cage.

'He must be hungry'she thought.

Slowly getting up and picking up the bowl, she undid three nails and took a small deep breath. They had traveled a whole day and he didnt get anything, the marines must have not fed him and it made her feel guilty so she lifted the cover and looked in, it was dark and she couldnt see him.

"I thought you might be hungry"she whispered.

She placed the bowl between the bars and onto the cage floor, she waited for something but nothing came so she carefully placed down the cover and nailed it down before walking over to were Luffy had lay out her sleeping bag.

"Thanks Luffy"she said with a smile.

"No problem"he replied scratching his head with a goofy grin.

Nami hugged him and he returned it with a smile, she got into her bag and bid everyone a night. Luffy got into his and smiled as he watched Nami's eyes flutter shut, he smiled as he fell asleep next to her. Usopp was on watch, he was cleaning the bowls.

Zoro had seen the interaction between Luffy and Nami, he felt the bowl his was holding crack under his grip. Once she had placed the cover down, he grabbed the soup and slowly drank it. It had been weeks since he had ate anything, he was touched that she thought about him but just watching the other guy with her, it boiled his blood.

Usopp noticed that the weather was getting darker.

"What the.."he said.

Zoro was hunched over with his eyes close, he could feel the darkness in him and it wanted out. She had treated him nicely and he wanted to be able to touch her luscious long orange locks. Luffy was in his way, he had studied the map they had drawn out as the driver Franky was an idiot for leaving it next to the cage.

He would defiantly reveal himself to them and he would be free of these bars, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at where they were sleeping.

"She will be mine"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

ariahsop

Constanza Rose

romance123lover

Guest- nami roronoa

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami had woken up to a loud dark clap, she looked around and noticed the others were up and tying stuff up. The weather was now suddenly so dark, this wasnt what it was like when she had went to sleep. She grabbed her jacket and zipped it up before rolling her sleeping bag up and tossing it on the cart, she moved up to Chopper who was going through his bag.

"Chopper, what happened?"she asked.

"Dont know, Usopp woke Franky up as the Sunny Go was moving with the wind. It was the thunder that woke me"He replied as he hugged her leg.

She could see he was scared so she picked him up and lifted his hood over his head, she grabbed the bag and placed it on the cart then walked to Robin. Franky was keeping the cart in line as Usopp and Luffy were tying down everything onto the cart, Robin had been passing over some of the bags to the boys when she noticed Nami and Chopper.

"Nami, I was coming to wake you up"Robin said as she smiled.

"Its alright, the thunder did the job"she replied with a soft laughter.

"We are almost done"Robin said pointing to the cart.

Nami nodded as she walked over to Usopp who had finished tying down the cage to the cart, he smiled when he saw Nami and Chopper.

"You two ok?"he asked.

"Im fine but I think Chopper doesnt like the thunder"She replied as Chopper buried his head into her shoulder.

Usopp smiled and patted Chopper on the back softly, Chopper looked up and saw Usopp with a big grin, soon Usopp told Chopper needed no fear as the great Usopp would protect him no matter what and it brought Chopper's spirits up so Nami placed him down. He still got a scared of the thunder so he would still clutch onto Nami's or Usopp leg.

Franky had came up to Nami while Luffy kept the Sunny Go steady.

"I think it would be best if we move out now"he said.

"I agree"she replied.

Soon the cart was moving but their positions had changed slightly, Usopp was now sitting with Chopper to keep the small guy calm and Robin now took Usopp side while Nami would look to the back and Robin's side. The weather seemed to get even more darker and soon it started to rain, so Franky had to manually the cart as the mud was causing it to get stuck in auto.

Nami looked at her map, they needed a different route as the road to the river would be difficult and the river itself would be chaos. There seemed to a be a little path going towards the mountain, maybe there was a mountain route. Nami was thinking about it but would it be even more dangerous but out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone fall down.

She threw the map down and ran over, it was Robin who had fallen.

"Guys stop"Nami shouted.

Nami helped Robin up, the weather was getting worst by the minute and Nami knew they had no choice but to take the mountain. Everyone came over to her and Franky took Robin out of Nami's arms then place her on his back.

"You ok?"he asked.

"Im fine just slightly tired"Robin replied with a smile.

"Ok listen up we need to head to the mountain path, this is getting worst and the river will be chaos"Nami instructed.

"Right"Luffy said with a nod.

Soon they had the cart moving again but they headed on the pebbly path to the moutain, Nami had Chopper check out Robin, they all needed to get dry as soon they would all get sick. She had passed her own coat and rain hat to Chopper and Robin, she needed those two as they were important.

She could feel the rain pouring down on her skin, Nami knew she would get sick but her friends came first, she would die for them.

"Cave up ahead"Franky called out.

Nami looked to the side and as Franky had called out there was a cave, she told Usopp to be prepare with the torches they brought. Once they were deep enough in the cave the would light them and discuss what was going to happen. Franky pulled onward as he wanted to make sure Robin would be out of the rain, Luffy looked back at the path they had taken.

"How is she Chopper?"Usopp asked.

"She will be fine, Nami's coat should keep her warm enough until we have a fire lit"Chopper replied.

"Good"Usopp said.

The cave entrance was coming closer to them and they all smiled as they would finally be out of the rain, Nami had moved near to the front as she needed to direct Franky, No one was on top of the cage as it wouldnt be safe. No one saw the hand that flick each nail out, the wind roared and the cover was flapping around fiercely.

As the cart passed under the cave, the cover was finally ripped off the cage and sailed in the wind before landing on the ground in front of the cave.

They were all stuck in darkness, Franky had kept on a straight line when he heard rushing water so he looked to were he thought Nami was and asked her what they should do and she in reply had told him to go towards it as she had read that the mountain had a hidden waterfall. So Franky pulled the cart towards the sound.

"Nami do you think we should call in Shanks?"Usopp asked.

"Yeah, once we set up"she replied.

Soon the noise got louder and they stopped once they saw the greeny bluey glowing waterfall. Franky had stopped the cart and Usopp was already turning the torches on and placed them into the cave wall to light up the place. Luffy had gathered some wood and placed it down, he had picked up the wood before the rain began. Chopper had place out a sleeping bag for Robin to lay on close to the fire, Nami helped Robin to the sleeping bag.

"Alright Franky I want you to check the area out to make sure nothing it with us"she spoke

Franky nodded as was off down the hallway with a torch, Nami had sat next to the fire to warm herself up. She looked around to see Luffy was staring at wonders at the waterfall while Usopp told him it was magic, Chopper was next to Robin who was resting. Nami smiled as she grabbed a few of the bags and placed them down, she would cook tonight.

"Some good soup will do us good"she mumbled as she got to work on it.

Soon Franky came back to tell them it was safe and everyone sat down to eat but Nami felt something tug at her, she turned to the cart in the shadows, she wondered how Zoro had taken the storm. She would check just in case as this nagging feeling was annoying her, she hoped it wasnt a bad feeling.

As the group ate, two long arms came out of the bars and there was a smirk on his face.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

romance123lover

Guest

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami could still here the storm outside, looking down at her map, she knew she would have to figure out a path for them. One thing she did know that the cave had only one tunnel and that they should be able to exit out of it soon but she wanted the storm to die down before they did. Luffy had contacted Shanks telling him that they had to take a different route because of the storm.

Franky was roasting marshmallows he had brought and Robin was sitting next to the fire, she felt a lot better because of the small nap she had. Chopper was making sure his bag and contents wasnt ruined then he moved to make sure the clothes by the fire were drying. Franky passed one to Chopper who had folded each piece of clothing into the bags, Robin was handed one next and Franky offered one to the two but they declined but told Franky they would have one soon.

Nami was washing up the dishes with the help from Usopp.

"Glad we are out of the storm"Usopp said smiling as he dried the bowls.

"Indeed"she replied.

She looked back to the cart, she wondered how it had been in the storm but secretly she wanted to see if he was ok, she stopped herself from going over. She couldnt risk looking at him again, she was warned not too but she was. Luffy came back to the group and smiled as he sat down, Nami had placed the bowls away then her and Usopp sat close to the fire. Nami was rubbing her arms as she felt a little cold but she felt a blanket on her and smiled at Usopp who had pulled one out from his bag.

"So what did Shanks say?"Robin asked.

"He said that he would inform the base"Luffy replied.

Soon they sat there listening to the tales Usopp told to Chopper who was slightly dosing off in Nami's lap, once the small reindeer had fallen asleep, she tucked him into his sleeping bag. She told them, that she would take the watch, so one by one they all got into there sleeping bags and said there goodnights. Robin was still next to the fire as she slept but Franky had moved behind her and placed an arm around her, Usopp was sleeping sat up next to Chopper. Luffy was the last one so hewent up to Nami and smiled.

"If anything happens, just wake me up or if you want to sleep"He said.

"Will do captain"she replied with a smile.

Soon everyone was asleep except for Nami and she kept the fire burning but she made her way to the waterfall and gazed into its dark yet bright green pool. She could feel herself falling into the glow and her surrounding became a blur, Nami felt as she was in peace, almost as she was floating then she spotted a figure come out of the pool, it was Zoro.

"What?"

"Why do you sail with them?"he asked as he danced around her almost like the shadows.

"Because its my job and they are my family"she replied, she could still feel herself floating.

"But you could be doing something better than this"

"What like murdering people like you"Nami spoke.

She could see him smile and he nodded his head as Zoro approached her, she wanted to move backwards but something was keeping her in her place then suddenly he had vanished until she felt hot breath on her neck. She felt the shiver go down her spine but were as last time it creeped her out, this time it felt nice which she started to panic about inside her mind.

"Yeah you could for you have such a passion in your eyes but your wasting your talent"he whispered into her ear.

Nami opened her eyes to see she had fallen backwards, she stood up and walked near the cart, she could hear his breathing and she knew there was no way he had gotten out so what was her day dream about then. She didnt want to become a murderer like him, it didnt make sense.

Grabbing her blanket, she wrapped it around herself and watched the fire burn. She kept putting some more wood on it to make sure it lasted longer, she was tempted to wake Luffy up but she shook her head. Soon the others were waking up and Nami handed them some breakfast she had began to prepare earlier, she smiled at them all which she was greeted with a few good mornings and a moan from Luffy.

"You alright?"she asked Robin who nodded back.

Once they had finished breakfast, Usopp had gathered the torches and they began to move further into the cave. Luffy held up a torch so they could see were they were going and Chopper looked back to the cage, he couldnt see but he assume the cover was on. The cover was on the cage so they could not see him for one look was all it took for the downfall of the group.

"We should be near the exist soon"Nami said as she looked over her map.

"Good, I hate caves"Usopp replied.

Soon enough they saw a bright light and they moved towards it, they had found the exist, with a sigh of relief from everyone. Franky pulled the cart a little bit faster towards it and soon they were emerged in sunlight. They could still hear thunder so Luffy looked around, on the other side of the mountain the storm was still carrying on but the side they were on was clear and sunny.

"Odd"Chopper muttered.

"Indeed"Nami said.

Franky pulled the cart and they all stayed at the front, taking in the sight before them. Nami had planned a route that would take them past the abandon village and towards the second river on the island before going right to the sea. Nami already felt scared about the village as did Chopper and Usopp but they had no choice to go through it.

Chopper handed out a few pieces of bread to everyone as they needed something to gained there strength back, he had checked Robin and she seemed fine to carry on which everyone was glad. Nami smiled then she began to think about her dream but then shook her head, Franky asked her if she was alright. She nodded and just said she was little bit tired.

"You should of woke me"Luffy whined as he stepped next to her.

"Well I couldnt wake you lot, you looked peaceful in your dreams"she explained.

Luffy stil said she should of woke him up which she flicked his ear which cause Usopp to laugh. Robin giggled into her hand, her captain and sister did have a funny relationship then Franky came beside her.

"Do you think they could be together?"she asked him.

"Maybe"he replied with a big grin.

Chopper was listening to the other two and smiled but he felt as Nami belonged to someone else and not Luffy, he didnt understand why he thought that but thats what came into his mind when he thought about the two.

"Im going to check the cage"Usopp said to Nami and Luffy.

Nami just nodded while Luffy whined at her, Usopp smiled, there relationship was funny. He grabbed his hammer just in case he needed to hammer the nails in, he turned around with a smile. But it wasnt a white sheet that greeted him like the other times but grey bars, his eyes widened as he fell back.

"NNNNnnaa..." He stuttered as he moved back slightly.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

Guest - nami roronoa

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"NNNNnnaa..." He stuttered as he moved back sightly.

Usopp tried to find his voice but all he could do was stutter, he heard them all laughing and soon he felt something bubbling in his stomach and it rushed out of his throat.

"NAMI!"He shouted.

Everyone stopped there laughing and rushed over to Usopp, Franky asked what was wrong as Usopp looked white but all the guy could do was raise a hand and point behind them, they all turned around and stepped back. Chopper had fainted at the sight and Usopp caught him, Franky placed an arm in front of Robin who had raised her hands to cover her mouth. Luffy looked excited for some reason and Nami just felt as her soul had left her body.

There was no sheet covering the cage, it was long gone so you could see the cage and leaning right up close to it was Zoro who was grinning.

"Finally I get to see you all"he said.

Zoro had waited for the moment when one of them would notice the cover was gone, he wanted it to be Nami but it was the Usopp guy. He frowned but soon a grinned formed as the reaction he got out of the poor guy was so damn funny. Soon the whole crew came and seeing there reaction was even funnier except for that damn Captain who just smiled at him.

Then he just had to say something.

"We are all doomed"Usopp muttered.

"Why?"Luffy asked.

"Didnt they tell you that one look at me tends to be the mistake before I walk away"Zoro replied as he leaned.

"Huh?"Luffy said as he scratched his head.

"Didnt Nami tell you" Zoro spoke as he looked at her.

Everyone except Nami was shocked, how did he know her name. She just couldnt form any words, they had all seen him now, she hoped nothing wrong would happen. Then Robin noticed something on his hand, it was Nami's scarf. Nami didnt know him did she but Robin would ask.

"Shouldnt you be moving"he told with a yawn.

Nami had came out of her shock and order everyone to get to there positions, Franky and Robin moved quickly while Usopp picked up Chopper and climbed onto the cage. Luffy stayed were he was and it slightly annoyed Nami, she poked him but he waved her off and that made her mad. Luffy wanted to talk to the guy alone, he didnt see Nami's reaction but she had moved to the front.

Franky began to move the cart and Luffy walked behind it, Zoro's eyes followed Nami and narrowed his eyes at Luffy. He wanted to talk to her and not him but he had no choice.

"So your Zoro?"he said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah"

"Why did you kill those people?"

"Because I wanted too idiot"

"Im not an idiot"Luffy said with a pout.

Zoro just shook his head and leaned back then closed his eyes, Luffy frowned as he moved closer and hit Zoro's leg while telling him not to ignore him but that was his mistake as Luffy found himself dangling and right closer up to Zoro. From this position, he could see that Zoro didnt just have black eyes but there was a small hint of red in them.

"Dont hit me"he growled.

"But you ignored me"Luffy whined.

"I rather have a conversation with the beautiful Nami than you ugly mug"He replied as he dropped Luffy and went back to sleeping.

Luffy was annoyed and walked back to the front, he sat next to Franky and pouted to Nami.

"What is it"she asked.

"He was mean to me"Luffy replied.

Nami couldnt help but smile, she got up and moved round the back. It was her job to guard the back, she noticed he was asleep so she moved closer and placed down a piece of bread she swiped from the bags then left it in his cage before focusing on her job. Zoro opened his eyes to see her and he smiled, he preferred her sight to the others and he grabbed the bread. He took each bite slowly as he was hungry but he needed it to last long.

Robin soon moved towards Nami and motioned them to move back a bit, Nami was confused but she did what Robin wanted. Zoro watched, the other women was mystery and he knew he needed to keep an eye on of her.

"What is it Robin?"Nami asked.

Robin made sure that they were a distance from Zoro and she was must happy to talk once she saw him fall asleep but she couldnt shake the feeling of some one watching her.

"I saw on his hand, your scarf. You dont know him do you?"Robin replied.

"Of course not, he has my scarf as I accidentally hit a nail in him and I felt guilty"Nami explained.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, she soon began to talk to Nami and her new book she had found back at the base, she wanted to show Nami as she thought her sister would love it. Nami smiled, she glad to see Robin smiling. She told Robin of this map she had found and the two were talking like two school girls until Usopp called Robin over.

"We will carry on are talk later"Robin said.

"Of course"she replied as she hugged her friend and sister.

Robin walked by Zoro and noted he was still sleeping however he was not and had heard the whole conversation, he smiled as he thought it was going to be fun playing around with them but he was itching to get his hands on his swords again. Nami had walked over when she spotted somethign, on Zoro left side he had three slash marks on his hips.

"What happened?"she asked indicating to them.

"Another story later"he replied with a grin.

Luffy was getting excited, his mood had changed back from his encounter from Zoro as he could see the abandon village was coming over the hills. Franky shook his head with a smile as he moved the Sunny Go to go faster, Usopp shook his head as he watched Luffy before looking at the town coming up ahead. He knew he needed to be strong for Chopper, the small reindeer had finally woken up and was hiding behind Usopp.

"Chopper it will ok"Nami called out.

Chopper looked behind him and smiled at Nami who was smiling back, he had to be brave for her and he would show.

"Of course"Chopper replied.

Nami smiled brightly and tied her hair into a ponytail, she moved to the front to devise a plan with Robin as it would take another day or two before they reached the river. Zoro watched her, he moved his head between the bars to get a look at the village the would be soon entering. He knew this place and it brought memories for him, moving back he then narrowed his eyes. He had sensed that they were being followed, he thought the reindeer known as Chopper would but they had coated themselves in something.

He wanted to hear them beg for their lives but this stupid cage was in his way, he hoped the others would pick up on the others.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Eigth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

krikanalo

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"So will pass through the town then outside on the other side we will pitch up"Robin said as she looked down at the map then to Nami.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we got through it quick"Nami answered as she folded the map and slipped it back into her bag.

Robin nodded with a smile, Nami told Franky there plan and asked if he was ok with it. He of course was fine with it and pulled the cart forwards, they had stopped for Robin and Nami. Soon she informed Usopp,Chopper and Luffy. Chopper and Usopp were fine with passing through it quick but Luffy whined as always.

"Whats wrong now?"she asked.

"Why so quick?" Luffy replied.

"Luffy we wasted a day or two because of the storm and are objective is to turn him in"Nami spoke as she pointed to the cage.

Luffy pouted some more before nodding, they had arrived and the crew began to walk through the town. It was empty and broken, Robin would of looked around but she could see that the others didnt want to stay long as they got the chills. Usopp focused on the road ahead of them, they would be out of it soon. There was nothing to be worried about as the town had been quiet for a long time, no one knew why and people did not ask questions.

Chopper stared in wonder but at the same time he was scared, Nami held her breath in as she walked, this place just creeped her out and she couldnt wait to get out but then she noticed something. It was too quiet, so she looked at each side and saw Usopp and Robin, Chopper was on top and Franky at front but where the hell was Luffy.

Nami stopped and smacked her forehead.

"Stop the cart"she said.

"Why?"Usopp asked.

"Luffy's gone"she replied.

Indeed there captain had gone, Nami let out a sigh as this was what she really didnt want to happen. Usopp and Franky were calling out his name but Robin knew he wouldnt come for he wanted to search. Chopper had climbed down and stood near Nami.

"What we going to do?"he asked.

"Two of us will stay here while the others head off to look for him"she replied.

"But who stays?"Robin asked.

Nami thought about it and looked at each of them, she anaylzed there strengths and weakness before thinking about Luffy himself then she smiled. She then came up with a plan. Robin, Franky and Usopp would go looking for they had found something that Luffy would likely like to go check himself while her and Chopper stayed.

"Got it?"she asked.

"Yes Madam"Usopp said bowing with a smile.

She laughed along with the others before the three went off looking for Luffy, She checked around the cart and made sure everything was in place before she told Chopper that he had to be focused.

Zoro opened one eye as he watched, that stupid captain had left the moment they entered the town. It took the others awhile to catch on but he grinned when it was Nami who was the first, she seemed brighter than anyone he had met. She was surprising him left to right and he liked it but as he opened his other eye and leaned forward, he could still sense the other people.

He knew they were not friendly as he could sense they had weapons.

Meanwhile Robin had been tracking down Luffy with her ability while Usopp and Franky called out his name, then they shouted they had found something cool and that he should come and check it out with them.

"Ive spotted him, three house up ahead"Robin said with a smile as she lowered her arms.

"Gotcha"Both boys said with a grin.

The three walked up to the house, Robin had pointed out and stepped inside, there stood Luffy with a grin as he pointed at something. Usopp and Franky ignore what ever he was pointing at and pushed Luffy.

"What was that for"he whined.

"You walked off, you had us worried"Usopp said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah"Franky replied as he stepped next to Usopp.

Robin smiled as she watched them but then she did wondered what Luffy was pointing out.

"Yohooooo"

Usopp and Franky looked back at Robin who shook her head so they looked at Luffy who was grinning and the captain pointed again so they looked at Usopp let out a girly scream as Franky stepped back while Robin looked shocked. There before Luffy was a skeleton with an afro and a cane, he was dressed sharp and like a gentleman.

"He's so cool"Luffy said.

"A..a..a skeleton"Usopp muttered.

"Hello"it said with a smile.

Soon they found out his name Brook and that he had been wondered the place for quite a while not sure what to do so Luffy invited him to join his crew and he wouldnt take no as an answer. Franky nodded to agree with Luffy, the shock of Brook had disappeared except who was frowning so Robin asked him.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Nami's not going to like this"He replied.

Robin nodded but she giggled, she told him it would be an eventful scene. Usopp shook his head with a smile and he knew Chopper would faint, he called Luffy over and told him they had to go as Nami and Chopper would be worried.

"Yeah, lets go back"He said.

"Nami and Chopper?"Brook asked.

"They are other members"Franky explained.

"I cant wait to meet some more people"He said.

Luffy grinned as he walked out the door first and soon the others followed him, as he didnt know where he was going, he had taken them the long way. Usopp had told Luffy a couple of times that they should follow Robin but he just shook his head which cause the other three to laugh.

"Nami is so going to beat you"Usopp said.

"No she wont"Luffy replied back.

Soon the two got into a yes, no match that was quite loud that they did not hear the shooting coming from in front of them. Robin was talking to Brook about the town while Franky just listened. Soon Luffy and Usopp turned around from each other, Franky placed around an arm around there shoulders and smiled.

"Come one, if we dont hurry back Nami will beat us all except Robin"he said.

Luffy and Usopp nodded, the small group walked faster and followed Robin this time but as they passed another row of houses, they heard a loud crash and screams. Luffy's eyes widened as did the others except Brook who did look worried, soon they all began to run to the where the sound had come from. They made it to a clearing, Robin covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips.

There on the floor lay three dead guys and above them stood Zoro who looked furious, the cage was wide open and Chopper was going through his bag quickly pulling out different items then next to him laying on a sleeping bag wounded was...

"NAMI!"Luffy shouted.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

romance123lover

krikanalo

Also just one away from the Tenth Chapter

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"NAMI!"Luffy shouted.

Robin and Usopp rushed over to Chopper who spilling some alcohol onto a small craft knife and tweezers, the small reindeer had a few tears running down his face as he took out the stuff that happened. Franky ran over to Zoro who had slashed away at the dead guy, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked.

"They are long gone"Franky said.

Luffy just stood were he was, Brook looked at the scene and tilted his head as he noticed Zoro.

Now to understand what had happened, I saw take you back to the moment Usopp, Robin and Franky had left.

She laughed along with the others before the three went off looking for Luffy, She checked around the cart and made sure everything was in place before she told Chopper that he had to be focused.

"I will do Nami"He replied with a smile.

Nami returned a smile as she got some fruit out, she handed some to Chopper who thank her then she walked over to Zoro.

"Hey, you hungry"she asked.

Zoro looked up at her and nodded, she passed in through the bars and placed it in his hand, he thanked her. Nami smiled then she sat down and began to munch down on her food. Just a few feet away from them, there were three guys hiding. They had been tracking that monster for awhile, you see Zoro had wiped out their village and they wanted revenge so for a couple months they planned then they tried to track him down.

"Finally"1 said.

"I know but what about them"3 questioned.

"It doesnt matter, we are after him, if they get caught then its there own fault"2 spoke.

The other two nodded and they went over the plan again.

Zoro closed his eyes but kept his ears opened, the other three that had been following them were even closer than before. He opened one eye and looked at the bars, he would deal with them if those stupid bars were gone. He knew that one of the people transporting him had a key to this cage but who had it, was the questioned.

Luffy was out of the question, the others looked they could be trusted with the key.

Nami looked around her, she took her time to take in the detail of each house, she wondered what happened to this place. Then she wondered where the hell the others were, it couldnt take that long to find Luffy but there idiot captain might of found something and didnt want to leave it.

She let out a sigh but smiled, she watched Chopper counting his items.

"Watcha doing?"she asked.

"Checking I got enough stuff in case of an emergency"He replied.

Nami nodded, she went to check the other bags and to make sure there food supply was ok, also that they had enough until they reach the next village. Chopper smiled as he placed everything back into his bag and moved it back onto the cart, he noticed Nami was now checking on the map and noting things down. He took chance to get a look at the prisoner, last time he fainted but he had to be brave so walking around the cart, he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the back.

"Hi"

Zoro opened his eyes when he heard something, he sat up and yawned when he noticed the reindeer was talking to him. Raising an eyebrow he sat forward and just stared at the reindeer. Chopper played with his hooves as he looked down, he had to be brave like Usopp.

"Im Chopper"

Zoro smiled a little, he could tell that Chopper was scared and was trying to be brave.

"Zoro"

Chopper smiled as he got a answer from him, he hid his excitement then looked around to make sure no one saw him.

"You know your the second one to talk to me"Zoro said as he leaned back.

"Second?"

Zoro held up the hand that was wrapped in the scarf and pointed behind him were Nami was still there mapping out things and making notes. Chopper was surprised and looked forward, when did Nami talk to him. It didnt matter as they could all see him now then he suddenly smelt something in the air, gun powder. Chopper was confused, Franky didnt bring any and the village had been abandon so any left would of been blown into the wind.

"You can smell them"

"Them?"Chopper asked.

"Three guys not far from here, have been tracking us"He replied.

Chopper was shocked that he only picked up on it now and carefully but quickly climbed down off the cart, he moved towards Nami who was smiling, he clutched her arm and looked up at her.

"What is it?"she asked.

Her smile turned into a frown when she saw his scared face, she gathered him into her arms and softly spoke gentle words to calm him down. Chopper started to calm down and looked up at Nami.

"What is wrong?"she asked.

"There are three guys, they have gun powder"he said.

Nami was shocked but what shocked her even more was that they had been following them for quite a while and it was Zoro who had picked the out. She thought they must have been using something to prevent Chopper from picking them up by smell but she didnt understand how Zoro managed to, he was getting even more mysterious.

"Ok Chopper, we will act normal until the others get back"

There wasnt anything they could do, they were two of the weakness people, this was very bad. Chopper nodded and went to his bag, Nami looked down at her map, she preyed the others would come soon.

The other guys found that this was the perfect moment and ran out of the house, straight towards Zoro. Guns were loaded and ready, Zoro narrowed his eyes, he couldnt do anything.

"Nami"Chopper said hiding.

Nami watched, she felt guilty but she had to protect Chopper first then she noticed the guns. They were going to fire at Zoro, she heard the first click and before she knew it, she was in front of his cage taking the shots instead. She howled in pain as the men stopped firing, the taller looking one told them to remove her. Zoro remembered those guys but felt a fire build up inside him, she had taken those shots for him. The smallest one ran and hit her but she kicked him back, the last one fire again and it hit her in the chest. She gasped for air as she felt her chest feel heavy.

"Open the cage"Zoro hissed at Chopper.

Chopper looked at Nami then to Zoro, he produced a key from his hat and opened the cage. Next thing he knew, Zoro had leaped out and kick the two guys. He picked Nami up and placed her down on the grass, he looked at all the shots and the blood pouring onto her white skin. He turned around to the guys and growled, were the three slash marks were, he pulled stuck his hand in and a small amount of blood slipped out. He them pulled his hand out and three swords glowed black as they followed after his hand.

"You will pay"he hissed.

Zoro began to move quickly like a snake, the three guys didnt have a chance at shooting him. He made them suffer, he tossed them around like tooth picks. She had taken his shots that was what was going through his head and her piercing scream made him even more furious. Chopper was going through his bag, he had to help Nami, she didnt look so well.

Soon the others had arrived back but Chopper and Zoro didnt care, they were late as it was all over now. The three guys were dead and Zoro made sure of that while Chopper had gotten his equipment ready as he had to work on Nami. He noticed that Usopp and Robin were with him, he looked up at them with tears.

"I need help"he cried.

"Just tell us what to do"Robin said with a serious face.

Luffy couldnt move, he watched as Chopper worked on Nami with the help of Robin and Usopp.

'Nami'he thought.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter

Cant believe I made it to number 10

:D

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Usopp hated the sight, Nami looked barely alive as she lay there on the blanket. He sat still as Chopper place a plastic tube in him and then into Nami, the small doctor had removed the bullets and sewed up the wounds. All that was left was to give Nami a blood transfusion, she had lose a lot of blood. Robin was cleaning the blood off Nami, she brushed her friend's hair back, she couldnt help but let a few tears drop.

"Robin"Franky said as he watched.

Zoro had placed his swords back into the slashes on his hip, Luffy thought that was so cool but he had to focus on Nami. He stood not far from her, Zoro looked at Luffy with hatred. If that stupid captain didnt leave, she wouldnt off told the other to go find him and she then wouldnt off stepped in front of the shots for the whole group could of taken them out.

"This is your fault"

Everyone looked at Zoro as he approached Luffy, Franky was about to step in but Brook stopped him. Zoro held Luffy up by the neck and threw him down to the ground harshly.

"She protected me because you were gone and she sent others to find you"he hissed.

Luffy stared up at him and it then dawned on him, it was his fault, he ran off because she told him that they had to get through the village quickly and it upset him so he decided to go look around alone. She sent the others to find him, she couldnt fight nor Chopper. She risked her life for him, the man they were transporting. She took the job seriously but he didnt and now she payed for it.

Chopper took the plastic tube out of Usopp and Nami before bandaging both of them, Usopp stood up and moved between the two.

"She will survive, it would be best if we moved on"

Zoro growled once more at Luffy before he stalked back into the cage, locking himself in and throwing the key to Chopper. Usopp let out a sigh as he helped Luffy up, he told Franky and Brook to remove the bodies. He moved to Chopper and then cleared some space on the cart, he with the help of Robin moved Nami onto the cart. Chopper packed up his belongings and climbed on the cart then sat next to Nami to make sure she was going to be alright. Usopp looked at Luffy, with Nami out for the moment, he knew it was him or Luffy who had to take charge.

Luffy placed his hat on Nami and grabbed the cart, once Franky and Brook arrived. He pulled the cart, Franky was trying to cheer up Robin who had sat next to Nami's legs. Brook was walking with Usopp on the other side, Chopper turned away from Nami and finally noticed the new person.

"Skeleton?"

"Oh yeah Chopper, this is Brook"Usopp said.

"Nice to meet you"Brook bowed with a smile.

Chopper was amazed at it, Usopp thought Chopper would faint but seeing the stars in his eyes, he was excited to see Brook. He was glad Chopper hadnt fainted because they needed him to check Nami as he was the only real doctor here, Robin knew a little but not as much as Chopper. Soon they had made out of the village, Luffy was still pulling the cart and Franky knew that Zoro's words had gotten to the captain.

Luffy pulled the cart quite a distance from the village when he was stopped by Franky.

"Just rest"he said.

The group had settled under the shade of a few tree's, Franky began to set up a fire for dinner. Robin would have been cooking but she had not left the side of Nami, Chopper was looking around for any herbs within the trees near them. He made sure not to go out of the sight of the others, Usopp just looked up to the skies, he could see it was getting dark and those horrible storm clouds had passed over the mountain and headed towards them. He looked at Zoro who was sitting still in the cage.

It confused him why the man didnt run when he had the chance but instead, he walked right back into his cage.

He let out a sigh as he helped Franky.

Luffy was snoring away on a tree branch, Zoro slowly opened his eyes and looked to his right. He moved closer as he peered down at Nami, she sacrificed her body for him and it still nagged at him. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and took in her tangerine aroma then peacefully fell asleep, Brook watched Zoro, he would talk to him later but now he passed the bowls around.

"Here you go"Usopp said to Robin.

"Thank you"she replied.

Brook had taken his bowl and sat at the end of the cage, he tapped the bars and the noise woke Zoro, he leaned forward and noticed a bowl being pushed to him. He looked up to see Brook and grinned as he took the bowl while he moved forward slightly, he drank the soup and placed the bowl down.

"So what brings you here my friend?"Brook asked.

"I got caught, I should asked you the same thing"Zoro replied.

"I lost my strength and have been staying in the village until I was asked to join the crew"

The two carried on talking, they didnt noticed the pair of eyes that watched them. Brook took the bowl and returned it to Usopp after telling Zoro they would speak again. Night fall had come and they were all settling down to sleep except Robin who couldnt sleep, she said she would take the watch.

Next day, they began moving in the direction of the river they were suppose to be at. It would take maybe a day and a half if they didnt stop but it they rested then a day.

Zoro's hand was holding Nami's he hoped she would wake up soon, he hid his hand well. Chopper had confirmed that she would be waking up soon and that she would get better. The crew was happy hearing that and Luffy had cheered up so much, he had forgotten the the confrontation with Zoro. Robin still sat by Nami's side until the sleeping beauty would wake up.

Usopp was glad and he was relieved as he could not understand how Nami kept cool with leading them all, he now knew Nami was very important to this group for if she was gone they would fall apart just like that.

Franky pulled the cart with a smile, his smile widened as he could hear water. They were getting close, he wanted to make up for lost time and he knew Nami would be pleased. Brook quietly walked as he listened to Chopper who sat on the top of the cage, he was glad that Nami as they called her was going to be fine and he was glad he could finally meet her when she would wake up.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Elventh Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

AsuraDemonGod

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami slowly opened her eyes, she winced as the sun hit them, she raised her right hand. People were talking around her and she rubbed her eyes, she felt a little sore and she wondered why then she remembered that she had been shot at quite a few times. Nami felt a warmth crawl up her left hand and she turned her head to see someone was holding her hand, she followed the arm and it lead to a shoulder then to a head that had green hair.

Zoro was leaning against the bars sleeping while he held her hand.

That confused her then she heard a slight gasp, she turned around again to see Robin smiling down at her.

"Nami"

The noise around her stopped and soon she saw many face that belong to her crew that she considered them family. She felt the warmth from her left hand disappeared and she suspected that Zoro let go of her hand.

"Nami"Luffy smiled

"Hey"she coughed out.

She slowly tried to sit up, Robin of course was there to help her. Chopper had climbed onto the cart and moved closer to Nami, he checked her over. Everyone waited, they were glad she was awake and even better they had reached the river. Chopper looked Nami over twice to make sure she was ok, he even checked her wounds and cleaned them before wrapping them up again.

"You will be fine, just dont move too much"

Nami nodded with a smile.

"Are we by the river already?"she asked.

"Yeah"Franky nodded with a grin.

Nami soon met Brook, she was shocked at first but she smiled. Luffy always had weird taste in people but everyone had a great story to tell and more the merrier. Usopp quickly made Nami something and she was glad that she had something to eat as her stomach was screaming at her, he soon told her tales of myths that made her smile. She got her map handed to her by Luffy and she looked down at it, they had to go down the river.

"Is there a village anywhere near the river?"Chopper asked.

Nami nodded as she explained to him that close to the river's ending, there was a small town and she said once they reach the ending they would dock by the town and picked up anything they needed.

Franky started to pull at things on the Sunny go and it soon transformed into a little ship, it rolled down the hill and landed in the water. Luffy was shouting as he looked down, he was waiting for the moment they would hit the water as it always reminded him of being like pirates in the myths Usopp and Shanks told. Robin still sat with Nami and kept her company until she walked over to Franky who was driving the small ship, Nami let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok?"

She turned around to see Zoro who was close to the bars as he looked at her.

"Yeah Im good, are you ok?"she asked in return.

He nodded, they both stared at each other and were lost among the stare until they heard Usopp yelling at Luffy. Zoro reached out and took her hands into his, she was surprised by the movement, she didnt know what to say.

"I want to say thank you for what you did"

Nami nodded, he motioned for her to come closer so she did. He placed his mouth by her ear and she listened.

"But dont ever do something like that again please for me"

She leaned back and saw the pain and hurt flash in his eyes, she nodded with a smile. He let go of her hands and rested back, he soon closed his eyes then she could hear the yawns.

Nami noticed Chopper walk pass her, she then remembered something, she didnt know what happened after she got hit. The only thing she remembered was Zoro had carried her until darkness consumed her, she called the little reindeer over with a smile.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?"he asked as he looked worried.

"No but I want to ask you something"

Chopper nodded and then she asked him what had happened, Chopper explained it as best as he could. He left not detail out as he felt that the event was a powerful yet emotional one that almost belonged in stories. Nami was shocked what she heard from Chopper, from the point Zoro had pulled his swords out from his body to the moment he killed each guy slowly. She felt touched that he went crazy because she had been shot then she tilted her head at what Chopper said next.

"He even blamed Luffy for what happened"

"He did?"

"Yeah, even walk back into his cage"

Nami nodded and thanked Chopper who smiled and returned to a game he was going to play with Usopp and Luffy, she still hadnt had a conversation with Brook the talking skeleton. After a few hours, she got up and walked over to Robin who pulled a chair out for her. She was glad that she did that walk as her legs felt weird.

"Nami"

"Hey"

The girls sat there in silence then Nami noticed Brook had walked over to Zoro and the two men were talking, she didnt know that they knew each other.

"When we brought back Brook and after we started moving, he spoke to Zoro"Robin said.

"So they know each other"

"Yes by the way they talk and look at each other.

"The others have not noticed"Robin said.

The two women sat there watching the men before Brook turned around and waved at them, they waved back and turned to each other. Nami said that they would defiantly needed to fine out and Robin agreed. Franky had put the Sunny Go on auto as Usopp had finished dinner and they were all gathered around eating the stew he made.

"And Luffy almost caught the fish"Chopper said with a smile.

They were all listening to a tale about how Luffy almost caught a fish as big as the Sunny Go, Chopper was sitting in Nami's lap and they all smiled and laughed. Nami enjoyed this, she was glad she was healing. Usopp looked at the sky and noticed the storm and disappeared. Luffy decided he was going to take watch and everyone else got into there sleeping bags. Nami was already asleep because she had worn herself and everyone decided to stay close to her just in case, they were still worried about her.

Luffy was looking ahead and he began to grin, the Sunny Go was going quite fast down the river and just up ahead was the town that Nami had told them about. He grabbed the anchor and threw it over board, he couldnt wait to tell them in the morning.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

And ariahsop for the PM

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Usopp had woken up due to Luffy was poking him in the stomach, he sat up grumpy and looked at the boy. Luffy was boucing up and down on the spot, Usopp rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he stood up.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Town"

Luffy grabbed Usopp's arm and dragged him to the side then pointed, like Luffy had said, there not too far away from the Sunny Go was the town that was marked on the map that belonged to Nami. Usopp smiled as he walked over to the others and gently woke them, not what Luffy had done. Each one got up with a groan, it was the first time they had a good sleep and all they wanted to do was sleep. Franky set his hair straight and asked Usopp what was up.

"Town"he replied.

The girls had gone into the small cabin to change, Robin came out wearing a green and white stripped long shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts while Nami was wearing a simple white flowing dress that reached her knee's. Chopper was noting down what he needed as he looked through his bag, Nami had told Franky to move the ship closer to shore but not too close to the town.

Luffy pulled the anchor up and Franky steered the Sunny go closer to the shore, once Franky had done that, they all gathered around. It was time to decide who was going and who stayed.

"Ok Chopper defiantly needs to go"Nami said.

After a long discussion, they had decided that Nami, Chopper, Robin and Usopp would go into town while the other three stayed and watched the ship also Zoro. Chopper was getting ready while Usopp was asking if Franky and Luffy wanted something, Robin was already on the shore and Nami approached Zoro and noticed Brook was standing near him.

Something defiantly was going on with those two.

"Do you two want anything?"she asked.

"Some tea would be fine Yohoooo"Brook replied.

Zoro just shook his head and leaned back, Nami bid them a good bye as the others were calling her. Off Chopper, Nami, Robin and Usopp went, Franky watched them until they became little dots in the distance and then turned around to his captain who was pouting.

"Whats up now"Franky asked.

"I wanted to go"he whined.

Franky shook his head as he sat down, Luffy continued to pout until he was bored. The two guys didnt know what to do while they waited, Brook walked over to the bag he brought with him and slowly opened it. Zoro opened his eye and smirked, Brook then pulled out a violin and began to play a tune. Franky and Luffy looked over to the guy, Luffy then began to dance silly as he listened to the tune. Franky did wondered what the skeleton had brought, looked like Luffy had a musician in the crew.

Meanwhile the others had split up when they reached town and Nami told them to meet back at the fountain, Chopper was already in the medical shop and was grabbing at things. He wanted to make sure he was prepared, just remembering what happened, he knew he needed more as this journey could pull out anything. He hoped no one else got hurt but he would make he was ready just in case.

Usopp took the role to get some equipment for the cart, he also had a list from Franky. Once he was down with this, he would head for the butcher as Luffy requested a lot of meat and he knew Nami wouldnt buy any as she hated touching it. Robin had gone to a book store to pick up some reading material and somethings for Nami then she made her way to a clothes shop to buy more rain proof stuff.

Nami was in charge on the food and she made sure to get lots of oranges and limes as she didnt want them to get sick out at sea with scurvy. She soon got some other stuff such as bread and rice, she picked up Brook's tea and a couple extra bowls. She was heading back to the fountain when she noticed a sword shop, she knew he didnt want anything but she couldnt help but go in.

"How can I help miss"

She looked at the old shopkeeper and smiled, she explained she had a friend who dealt with swords and she wanted to get him something. He showed her a few sharpening stones and she brought a few until something caught her eye, it was a long dark green coat thing. The shopkeeper explained that it was one of a kind thing as it had a few magic qualities but only a very skilled swordsman could use it.

"Ill take it"she said.

The shopkeeper looked surprised but then she told him her friend was very skilled, so he took it down for her and placed it in a bag for her. She bid him a bye and a thank you, the shopkeeper smiled as he waved goodbye.

Once she left the shop, people looked confused as the once good shop she entered turned into a broken beat down shop that was empty. The sword shop had been closed for awhile and the shopkeeper had been dead for 2 years.

She soon made it to the fountain and noticed everyone else had arrived, Robin and Nami discussed what they had saw and found while Chopper and Usopp were leading the way back to the ship. Nami soon tilted her head as she could hear music, she turned to Robin who had the same look of confusion, the four began to move quickly to the ship when they saw it.

Brook was still playing a tune on the violin wile Luffy and Franky dance away that was until Luffy spotted the others.

"They are back"he said with a grin.

Franky helped the others on board, Usopp placed down the equipment he had brought for the cart and he was going over them with Franky who gave Usopp a super hug. Luffy bounced over to them and Usopp showed Luffy the meat he got and the captain was very pleased. Chopper went to his bag and began to sort out the stuff he brought and what he had left over. Robin placed the clothes and materials she brought into the cabin, she would show Franky the material so they could work something out if it rained during there time out sea.

Nami had handed Brook his tea which he began to play a tune for Nami in return, she placed the food away and walked over to Zoro who was awake now, she placed the bag into the cage. He raised an eyebrow as she blushed.

"I know you didnt want anything but I wanted to get you something"

She had moved and he brought the bag closer to him, he watched her talk to Robin who was now showing the the book she brought. He smiled as he looked down, he would open them later.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

ariahsop

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

They had decided that they would say near the shore for the tonight then tomorrow they would travel down the rest of the river towards the ocean, it would take three days till the reached the next island. They were almost half way to the base but Nami was having trouble, she was enjoying her time with the crew but a few times it dawned on her that there mission was to transport him.

Franky had prepared dinner, he was serving out the big portions. Luffy was the first one sat down to eat, he just loved to eat, next to him was Usopp who hadnt touched his bowl but was working on something in his hand. A few times, he had to hit Luffy as the captain wanted to know what it was. Robin was sitting next to Franky, she was reading the book she brought and Chopper was sitting next to Usopp reading a medical book, he had brought from the base.

Nami was leaning against the railing as she looked into the water, the short amount of time she had been by Zoro had been making her feel funny and she didnt want to give him up.

Brook noticed Nami was not with the others so he looked towards Zoro who was sleeping, taking his tea and another, he approached her as she let out a sigh.

"Tea?"he asked.

Nami turned around surprised but smiled when she took the tea with a thank you, they both stood there quiet watching the water.

"Decisions are tricky ones, there are those who follow orders and those who follow there heart"he said simple.

Nami's eyes widened as she looked into her tea cup, Brook left her there to take in what he said, she looked back at him. How did he know she was having a problem.

"Nami"

She looked at the group and noticed Franky was waving a bowl, she smiled and nodded as she walked over. She took a placed next to Robin, she thanked Franky for the dinner and ate a little, she looked at the cage.

"Dont worry, I have given him a bowl"

Nami felt chills go down her back as Brook whispered to her as he sat down on her other side, she defiantly had to tell Robin, Brook knew something that they didnt know about Zoro. This skeleton was a quiet but creepy one, after dinner had been done. Luffy decided to take a nap while Chopper asked Nami if he could examine her wounds.

"Of course"she replied.

Nami motioned for Robin to come and with her eyes, she told the other women that they needed to talk. Robin nodded as she got the message, no one else noticed this for it was a girl thing between them. Robin asked Chopper if she could join them and Chopper replied with a smile, he needed the extra hands and was thankful.

Franky was cleaning up and finally got to look at the Sunny Go, he didnt get a chance to see if the ship had survived the storm well so he took the chance to fix her up if something was wrong. Usopp told Franky he would help and the two boys set off to do the work, Brook was looking down into the water before he picked up his violin and began to play.

Zoro was sitting forward and in his hand was the things Nami got him, he hadnt opened it yet but he decided he would. Carefully, he took the bag off and smiled down at the sharpening stone. His swords needed a re-touch on them but it was always a bugger to get them out, the next bag, he slowly opened it and pulled out the piece of cloth.

He looked down and was met with the sight of dark green, he unfolded it and held it up.

It was something new for him to wear, the clothing he had on now had been tore to bits and hadnt been cleaned for awhile. He grinned, making sure no one was looking, he changed into his new clothes. They felt much better than the rags on the floor now, he could feel the power flow from the cloth and he touched his head.

He had two small horns pointing out of his head, he smirked as they slowly returned into his skin.

He really felt more like a demon wearing these, he knew he needed to thank Nami but he still had to talk to Brook about something but he knew Robin was catching onto them.

Nami, Robin and Chopper walked into the cabin, the small reindeer began to lay out a small blanket and pulled his bag closer to him.

"Nami could you sit down please and remove the top half of your dress"he asked.

Nami nodded and with the help of Robin, she sat down and undid the straps of her dress, the top part fell forward and lay on her legs. Robin sat next to her, she watched the little doctor pulled out bottles and some bandages.

"It seems your trip went well Chopper"Robin said.

"Yup, got to make sure im prepared"he answered.

Chopper slowly undid the bandages on Nami and placed them down into a bowl, he examined each wound before dipping a cotton ball into one of the bottles and gently wiped it on each wound. Nami winced slightly and Chopper said sorry but she told him it was fine, once he had cleaned each wound and applied some cream onto them. He took the new bandages and wrapped them around the wounds, with a smile. He packed everything up and turned to the girls.

"All done but if you feel anymore pain, just tell me and I can give you something for the pain"

"Thank you Chopper"Nami replied.

Chopper nodded as he left with a smile, the girls stayed as Nami put her top half of the dress back on, Robin helped her with the straps.

"So what is it we to discuss"Robin asked.

"Brook and Zoro"she replied.

Robin sat down in front of her, Nami explained what happened last night and how the two seemed to always be talking. Robin nodded, this was slightly strange. They were both sure that Zoro and Brook had met each other in the past but they couldnt tell what the relatioship between the two were.

"Im sure they defiantly know each other"Robin said.

"Indeed so we need to keep an eye on them, just in case Brook joined us to break Zoro out"Nami spoke.

They both stepped out with smiles on there face, Usopp asked what they were doing in there and Robin told him, she had to help Nami re-dress herself for she couldnt move her arms without them hurting. Chopper agreed with her and Usopp brought it, Nami watched from the corner of her eye as Brook walked over to Zoro.

"Robin"she whispered.

Robin nodded as she too saw it out of the corner of her eye. Zoro had motioned Brook to come over, he had noticed the girl ddint come right after Chopper and he knew something was up.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Nami and Robin, they are very suspicious about us"Zoro replied as he pointed.

Brook turned around and noticed the girls were talking to Chopper and Usopp but he could see that they were also looking towards them, he looked back at Zoro who was leaning back.

"We need to talking to the minimal until they all sleep"Zoro said.

Brook nodded and walked over to the small group, Zoro knew this would throw off the girls but if they were smart as he thought they were. They wouldnt get thrown off, he closed his eyes as he smirked.

This trip was just getting better as the days went on.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen Chapter

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Finally One piece was on the move, after Franky and Usopp did the mends the Sunny Go needed, they lifted the anchor up and the ship travelled past the town. The river opened up more and soon they had made it to the sea, Chopper was excited that they were on the sea as he loved the sea breeze. Only a few journeys required them to travel out on the sea and to Chopper he loved it.

Nami was looking at the map, she smiled as she heard the gulls above them.

"Just three days"she muttered.

Luffy was still sleeping till he felt something hit him hard in the face, he groaned as he sat up and looked at the dirty rags in his hands. He heard laughing and turned around to look at Zoro. Luffy frowned but then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Zoro's clothes.

"What the hell"he said as he jumped up.

Luffy walked towards Zoro and the two started to agrue, the rest of them didnt notice as they were admiring the view that was set upon them until Brook came over to them, he tapped Robin's shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes?"she asked.

"Luffy is fighting with Zoro"

Nami had turned around and now they could here the screaming of Luffy and Zoro, Brook stayed were he was as he watched the others walking around the cage. There indeed was Luffy hitting Zoro who had Luffy off his feet and was banging him into the bars, Nami shook her head as Franky and Usopp ran over to Luffy to stop what was going on.

"This is quite funny wouldnt you say Nami"Robin said with a small laughter.

Nami shook her head as Franky and Usopp managed to pull Luffy away from Zoro who growled, she walked between the two. She looked at Luffy who didnt even seemed to notice she was in front of him then she looked to Zoro who leaned back with a frown, she noticed the blood run down his face. She felt something stir inside her and she turned back to Luffy before she hit him.

"Owww"

Chopper ran over to Luffy who rubbed his head, he checked Luffy and gave the thumbs up. Nami didnt know where the hell she got all that strength from, she mumbled that she needed to lie down and she ran to the cabin. Usopp was shocked, they all watched Nami slam the door. Robin walked after Nami and opened the cabin before walking in. Luffy frowned as he looked at Zoro who was smirking, Franky helped the captain up.

It had been awhile since Nami hit Luffy and ran to the cabin. Chopper was sitting outside the door waiting for the two girls to come out, Usopp asked if he could come in but Robin just told them to leave. All of them were watching the door, Luffy was pouting.

"When are they coming out?"he asked.

"I dont know"Franky replied.

Brook wasnt playing anything as he stood next to the cage, since the girls were not in view, he had this time to talk to Zoro.

"Are you alright my friend"he asked.

"Yeah just a scratch"Zoro replied.

Zoro could feel the blood still running down his face, that captain was stronger than he looked and he would get his own back but just seeing how Nami reacted and how hard she hit him. He knew she had seen the blood but he never expect her to react like that however he was grinned as he lent back.

"How long have they been in there?"

"Quite awhile, it is approaching night"Brook replied.

None of them moved for awhile and the sun had began to set then Chopper stood up as the door opened to reveal Robin followed by Nami. Chopper ran to Nami and hugged her leg, she smiled and picked him up. Robin walked over to Franky, he placed an arm around her.

"She ok?"he asked.

Robin nodded as Nami approached Luffy who didnt say anything, Usopp moved forward and Brook just watched, Zoro hoped she would hit him again but he doubt it, he could see she felt guilty about that hit.

"Im sorry Luffy"she said.

"Its alright, I shouldnt done what I did"he replied with a smile.

He pulled her into a hug and everyone smiled except for Zoro, he gripped the bar and a small crack sound could be heard. Nami smiled as she pulled back and Luffy grinned back at her, Chopper let out a small cry of happiness.

"So what were you angry about Luffy?"she asked.

They had all settled down by a fire Franky had built, she wanted to know and it also reminded everyone else that they did not know why Luffy was picking a fight with Zoro. Luffy pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why does he has new clothes?"he asked.

Nami was a bit surprised by the question then Luffy held up some old rags and told them Zoro had thrown these at him, he noticed the new clothes and wondered where he got them. Usopp smacked his head as Franky laughed, Robin had a smile while Chopper asked if he could have the rags which Luffy tossed them to the small reinderr.

"That was it"she asked.

"Yeah"he replied.

"Luffy, he might of had them somewhere. He did place his swords back into his body so who knows what he could do"Robin explained.

Nami was thankful that Robin had answered, she didnt exactly tell anyone, she had gotten the clothes for Zoro. The rest of the night, Frank, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were playing a game while Brook was simplely watching and sipping on tea. Robin was on the shell talking to Buggy, Nami listened to the conversation.

"Yes, we have made it to the sea and according to Nami it should take us two days to reach the island"

_"Good good, we started to get worried when you didnt call"_

"We lost signal and the weather was still very bad"

_"Ok, Ill inform Shanks"_

"Alright, goodbye"

_"Bye"_

Robin placed the shell back into the bag and went into the cabin to grab her book, Nami looked at the cage and remembered something so she went into the cabin after Robin came out and she collected some bandages and one bottle then so cotton balls. She looked around and carefully moved around to the cage. The others didnt noticed her and were still playing the game, Robin reading her book and Brook occasionally have a talk with Robin.

Nami looked into the cage and noticed he was sleeping, so she placed the items she carried onto the floor and made sure she got the right ones.

"Ok"she mumbled to herself.

Rubbing her shoulder, she made sure the others didnt look her way and she pulled out a key from her pocket. She looked up and carefully put in it the lock and twisted it, she opened the door and thats when she noticed Zoro was awake and looking at her.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen Chapter

I always post this in every chapter

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

please dont be shy to ask as I dont mind

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

She stared at him, she wondered when he had woken up for she was sure that he was sleeping so how did he hear her as she was very quiet. Zoro always had his ears opened when he took his light naps, he had heard her moving around the cage. He would of opened his eyes earlier but he wanted to hear what she was doing then when he heard the click, he opened them and sat up.

Nami had opened the door so he now knew there were two keys to the cage or maybe just the one, she was sorting something on the floor but he just stared at the open door. She had then turned around and they looked at each other, she didnt move so he moved slightly forward.

"Any reason why your opening my cage"he said with a smirk.

Nami shook her head as she focused on the task on hand, she placed the equipment down in front of her and looked at him.

"I want to stop the bleeding"she replied.

Zoro touched his head as she said that, he had forgotten that he was bleeding. She grabbed the bottle and dabbed what was in the bottle onto the cotton ball, she motioned for him to come closer. He moved closer to her that there knee's were touching, she tried to ignore the sensation she got and focused.

"This may hurt a little"she warned him.

He nodded and she placed the cotton ball onto were the cut was, he felt the cut burn under the cotton ball and it showed on his face that it hurt quite a bit, she had noticed it and took it away.

"Im sorry"

"Its fine, carry on"He spoke.

Nami nodded as she began to clean the cut and the blood on his face, bit by bit the burning had died down and he was glad. She then placed down the cotton ball and grabbed the bandage, she leaned onto her knee's as she moved herself to get a better view of the cut. She then began to wrap it around his head, he felt his eyes close as the feeling of her running her fingers and hands across his head was relaxing. Nami smiled as she thought she did a good job, she leaned back and looked at him.

"Thank you"he said.

"No problem"she replied.

All they did was stare at each other before she heard Luffy call her, she stepped out of the cage and shut the door then place the key in her pocket, she was about to call back to Luffy when she felt Zoro grab her hand. She looked at him and she thought she could see hurt run through his eyes.

"Dont leave me"he whispered.

Nami felt so torn at that moment, she wanted to stay but she couldnt, she mouthed a sorry to him and run over to the others. Zoro gripped the bars with both of his hands and the sound of cracking happened again. The bars were slowly breaking under his grip, Nami smiled as she sat next to Usopp.

Usopp began to talk to her about the thing he was making, she smiled and soon Chopper sat on her lap as he wanted to know what Usopp was making. Wrapping her arms around the reindeer, she looked around her. Franky was talking to Robin while Luffy was being silly with Brook but the musician turned to her.

'Decisions are tricky ones, there are those who follow orders and those who follow there heart'

Those words ran in her head as she turned her head away from Brook, she looked back to the cage and felt hurt run through her as she left him when he asked her to stay with him but she chose Luffy. They all suddenly heard the thunder and Chopper buried his face into Nami, Usopp stood up and helped Nami up.

"It followed us"he said.

Indeed it was the same storm, Robin ran to the cabin and with the help from Franky, they set up the material Robin brought from the small town. Everyone placed on there jackets, Luffy grinned as Lightening flashed in the sky, Nami was very worried as the sea turned darker and the Sunny Go was rocky back and forth.

"Make sure everything is gripped down"she called out.

Franky, Luffy and Usopp nodded as they got to work making sure nothing fell or moved on the ship, Robin stood next to Nami, she could see the older women was worried about the storm. Nami looked around the ship then she smiled and grabbed the rope.

"Robin get the others to rope themselves to the ship"

Robin nodded and set off to the others, Nami tied herself and Chopper to the railing, she noticed Brook was frowning.

"Brook?"she asked.

"He's angry and upset"Brook whispered.

She had managed to hear it over the winds and she wondered what the guy was going on about, Robin returned with Franky.

"We need to get moving"he said.

Nami nodded, Franky moved to the steering wheel, she looked around. It was chaos, Luffy and Usopp held down a few boxes while Robin used her ability to keep the material from flying off and Brook ran over to help Franky who was having trouble. She looked down at Chopper who was scared, she was scared as well and then she looked at the cage.

The ship jumped forward and everyone stumbled a bit but Nami felt herself hit the railing, she then was tugged back by the rope. Thank goodness she thought about the rope or else someone could have fallen over, she turned around and she felt herself freeze.

Zoro held the bars tight as he watched Nami, she almost fell over. He was furious, the dark power in him was swirling around. He could feel his horns come out and he knew he must of looked so much like a real demon then his eyes caught Nami's. They both stared at each other suddenly Zoro cage flung backwards, Nami screamed as she ran forward. Still holding Chopper, she grabbed the rope that was connected to the cage and she held on for life.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the rope burned her hands, Chopper grabbed the rope as well and pulled, soon the cage was pulled away from falling into the sea as Brook had ran over and pulled the other rope. Franky decided it was time to move it so he pressed a few buttons and the Sunny Go shot off, Nami had dropped to her knee's as she leaned against the cage.

Zoro grabbed her hands and looked down, they had rope burns on them but she smiled at him. He had cause this, it was like the time she took the shots for him. She risked herself for him, angry turning to hurt then to caring. The storm started to calm down and the others cheered, Chopper looked down at his hands too and smiled, he had been brave.

"Franky anchor"Nami called out.

He nodded and everyone just couldnt help but collasped to the floor, Luffy and Usopp leaned on each other as there eyes closed. Robin was laying on the floor asleep like Franky who was asleep by the wheel, Chopper had fainted but she had caught him. They were all tired and she could feel her eyes drifting to a close,Nami looked up as she heard footsteps and a concerned face with black eyes looked down at her.

"Nami"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Brook looked around as everyone of the crew had fainted with exhaustion, he moved all the boxes around back into there normal spaces. He then untied everyone from the rope and placed the wet rope onto a box, meanwhile Zoro had slipped his hand into Nami's pocket and pulled out the key, he opened the cage and walked out.

He stretched his arms, he picked Nami up and placed her on a dry blanket he found. He gathered some wood from the cabin and built a fire, Brook pulled everyone else close to the fire so they could warm up.

"I forgot how strong you are"Brook said as he undid the material above them.

"I forget sometimes too"Zoro answered.

Once everything was cleared and tidy by Brook and Zoro, they both sat by the fire. Brook was sitting on a crate near Luffy while Zoro sat next to Nami, Brook watched them, it reminded him of another pair. He met while he was sit alive, just like the pair before him. Except the prisoner was female while the transporter was male.

Zoro got up and walked back into the cage then locked himself before tossing the key next to Nami, Brook walked up to his friend.

"Why go back in when you could be free?"Brook asked.

"Decisions are tricky ones, there are those who follow orders and those who follow there heart"Zoro replied with a smirk as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Brook smiled as he walked over to Franky who was slowly waking up, he took the soup off the fire.

"A demon who follows his heart"Brook whispered.

Franky opened his eyes to see a bowl of hot soup in front of him, he looked up to see Brook smiling. He looked around to see everyone else asleep and the Sunny Go was tidy, Brook must have been the only one who did not get consumed by the darkness.

"Thanks"he said as he drank the soup.

Soon everyone woke up and Brook greeted them all with a bowl of soup, Usopp was glad to have something to eat and Chopper went around checking if everyone was ok. Robin went ot check the bags once she had her soup and Nami slowly drank her soup, she placed the key back into her pocket, she woke up to find it by her head.

"Thank you Brook"she said.

"Yohooo"he replied with a smile.

Robin came out with a smile and she told Nami that none of the bags had gotten wet, Nami smiled back then she asked about Robin's book.

"Its alright"she said as she pulled it out from behind her.

Luffy was looking out to the sea, just one more day and the island would be in sight. He couldnt wait to get back on land, Luffy didnt really like the water. Usopp was sitting next to Nami who decided to sit down, she just didnt feel too goo.

"You alright"she asked.

"Yeah, you?"he replied.

"Im good, glad thats over"

"Yeah"

They both smiled up at the clear blue sky until Usopp got called over by Franky, the storm had broken a few things on Sunny and they needed to repair again. Nami grabbed her map and looked at it, they shouldnt be to far from the island, she looked down at it and calculated how far the town's were. The food supply was ok but if they ran into another storm, the equipment needed to repair Sunny Go would be little.

Robin finally sat down and she opened her book to read until she felt a tap on her leg, she looked down at the reindeer with a smile.

"What is it Chopper?"she asked.

"What you reading?"he replied.

"A myth about a demon who loved and lost"

Chopper nodded and Robin returned to reading so the little reindeer decided to be brave and go see Zoro again, he stepped by the cage and looked in. He saw the bandage around his head and wondered who did that then he noticed Zoro was smiling.

"Chopper"

"Hello Zoro"he replied with a smile.

They both sat in silence until Chopper noticed Zoro looked a little red, he leaned forward and he heard that his breathing was weazy. Being the doctor ran off back to Brook, Zoro wondered what that was about but then noticed Chopper had returned with two bowls of soup, he pushed them into the cage and placed a small bottle in front of him and a orange.

"Drink the soup"Chopper said.

So Zoro did what the little reindeer told him to do, he watched as Chopper placed the liquid from the bottle into a cup and pushed in forward. He motioned for Zoro to drink that as well so Zoro took the cup and took a sniff. He didnt like the smell but the look from the doctor told him, he should drink it so in one gulp he took it.

It tasted vile and Zoro stuck his tongue out then rubbed his hand on it.

"That was aweful"he said.

Chopper laughed and Zoro smiled, he felt good that he made the reindeer smile. Chopper stopped laughing and held out the orange to him, Zoro took hold of it and brought it to his nose. The aroma was good as it reminded him of Nami, he peeled off the skin and slowly ate each piece.

"Nami said I was allowed to give it to you"Chopper said.

"Why?"he asked.

"Oranges are Nami's the limes are rest for everyone else"

"No, why all of this"Zoro spoke.

"You had the signs of scurvy coming on"Chopper explained.

Zoro was surprised by this and realized that he felt better than before, Chopper watched as Zoro got better. It normally took a normal person a day to get better but it had been five minutes for Zoro to heal.

"Thanks Chopper"

Chopper smiled and ran off happy, Zoro leaned back and let his thoughts drift away as he took a deep breath in. The aroma of tangerine still floated in the air, he wanted it to stay until he could smell it from her orange locks.

Nami was brushing Robin's hair while the older girl read her book, Robin explained what the book was about and Nami asked her if she could read it after her.

"Of course"

The girls were just enjoying the sun, Nami didnt have anything to do so she offered to brush Robin's raven locks. As she brush, she noticed Chopper was talking to Zoro. She couldnt help but smile, the little reindeer was getting brave then she looked at Zoro. The image of him with the horns never left her mind nor did she tell anyone.

Once she was done with Robin's hair, she went to the map to plot out a route once they reach the island.

Luffy was looking out to the sea when he spotted it, an island. He called over Usopp and Franky and pointed, they smiled and turned around. Robin smiled back at them but when she looked at Nami, her smile turned to a frown. Nami walked up to Luffy with the map in hand but she was frowning.

"Whats wrong Nami?"he asked.

"Thats not the island"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen Chapter

Three away from Twenty

I want to thank the people who reviewed

panicatthediscofreak7

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Thats not the island"

"What do you mean Nami?"Luffy asked confused.

Nami placed a hand on her head, she pulled out the map and placed it on the floor, she motioned for everyone to gather round which they did. Usopp stood behind behind while Chopper stood on her right and leaned on her shoulder. Robin was on her left while Franky and Brook stood in front of her.

"This is the island we need to go to"

She pouted to the picture of an island that looked big and was coloured in green indicating that its was mostly a forest on it but them she pointed to a darker smaller island which was next to the other. Nami let out a sigh as she looked back, how did they lose the direction they were going in. She needed to talk to Franky about that as she couldnt remember them change course.

"This is the island ahead of us"

Luffy looked at the map then to the island, he was still smiling. Usopp place both hands on his head, this was bad. He got down onto his knee's and looked at Nami. He asked her what was on this island and Nami looked at Robin.

"The island barely has anything growing on it, one town but they say its a demons play ground on the island"

Usopp and Chopper hid behind Franky when they heard the demons play ground. Brook chuckled as he listened, he then turned to look at Zoro who smirked while he had his eyes closed.

Zoro could feel the darkness from the island and it felt like it was welcoming him home, maybe he would get to see that man again, the one who taught him everything.

"That storm must of move us out of our path"Franky said.

Nami nodded as she stood up with the help of Usopp, she told everyone to be ready as they had no choice but to take the route through the island then travel the river that connected the island. Franky was at the wheel ready for the change, Usopp pulled out the bags and moved them with the help from Brook. Robin stayed by Nami's side, the younger girl was noting down something.

"Do you think we will be able to pick some things up from the town?"Nami asked.

"Im sure we can"Robin replied.

Soon they hit land and Franky pulled something, the Sunny Go went back to being a cart. Once they had moved away from the sea, they stopped for a break and Chopper handed out some fruit and bread to everyone. Usopp and Luffy smiled happily as Robin took her time slowly, Franky was going over the Sunny Go to make sure nothing was broken before he ate.

"Nami"

"Thank you"

Nami noticed Chopper had a bigger portion and she smiled, she stood up and motioned Chopper to go, he smiled back and walked to the cage next to Nami. Zoro watched as Nami and Chopper appeared in front of him, he smiled at Chopper.

"Here you go"he said as he pushed the food through.

"Thank you"Zoro replied.

Chopper's smile beamed as he hugged Nami's leg, Zoro finished the food quickly and turned to the other two. They were talking to each other, the scene reminded him of a wife and son greeting the man home. Except it was different, he was in a cage and they were transporting him to a marine base.

Robin watched as Brook drank his tea, he hadnt been going to Zoro lately and it was a bit odd. She would tell Nami lately, everyone else had finished so Franky took hold of the handlers and pulled the cart. Luffy asked to go to the back with Brook, Nami nodded her head as she would like to walk with Robin for a bit. She helped Chopper move to the top and waved to Usopp who smiled.

"You alright Chopper"Usopp asked.

"Yeah"Chopper replied with a smile.

Chopper looked down and watched Usopp returned his focus to the path, he smiled as Usopp now reminded him more of a brother while Nami was like a mother to him.

The path before them looked ok, just a normal brick road but around them, the trees were black and had no life in them. No leaves nor flowers decorated them, they always seemed to be alive with the way the branches were twisted. They heard no animals except a bird call of a crow, the place looked like it belonged in your nightmares.

The town they headed towards was not far but they didnt know if they were friendly all not, Nami and Robin had decided back on the ship form of Sunny Go that they would head in alone, just to make sure.

Zoro frowned as he watched Luffy talking to Brook, he was ok with the skeleton but he wanted Nami. Luffy grinned at Zoro, he soon made faces at him. He would get Zoro back for the rag incident. However Zoro closed his eyes as he leaned back, Brook could see that action alone had annoyed Luffy. He did wondered what would happen so he did not do anything unless things got out of control.

"He hasnt been talking to him"Nami whispered.

"Yeah, I found it a bit strange"Robin said softly.

They both looked back, Nami decided that they would corner Brook and find out the answers as she didnt want to wait for the moment Brook would free Zoro. Robin agreed and they would wait until they reached the town, the two women smiled.

Brook felt a shiver go down his back, he was confused at it, maybe someone was talking about him.

"Yohooooo"

Franky was in a conversation with Usopp about what they could add to the Sunny Go when they heard a crash behind them. Franky stopped the cart and walked around the cart, Usopp was trembling as the cage was broken in half. Nami could hear cracking and turned to the cage, she wondered what was making that noise as the cage was made out of steel and nothing could break it unless they were very strong.

"Chopper"she called out.

Chopper looked down at Nami with a confused look, she opened her arms and motioned him to jump. Chopper jumped but as the moment he took off, the cage broke in half. Nami was shocked and Chopper just hugged onto Nami for life, he was thankful she told him to jump. Robin moved around the back with Nami and Chopper, they wanted to know what the hell was going on.

As the five made it around the back, they were greeted with the sight of Zoro with his swords out and Luffy on the ground with a grin while Brook stood between the two.

"Put the swords down"Brook said.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen Chapter

Two away from Twenty

:D

I want to thank the people who reviewed

ariahsop - No its not ending at 20, I like to count down to mark how many Ive done :)

xx,Bel,xx - Glad you like the many updates, I tend to update one then write the next two chapters and so on

panicatthediscofreak7 - There are a few on there way :)

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Put the swords down"Brook said.

"No, move now Brook"Zoro spat out.

Brook pulled his cane up and twisted the handler then he pulled. Franky was shocked to see the cane was actually a sword, Brook did not want to fight his friend but Zoro was angry and he needed to calm down. Usopp hid behind Franky as he was scared, Chopper stepped forward.

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked to the side of him, his facial expression didnt change as he looked at Robin then to Usopp and Franky but he looked down at Chopper who was scared but tried to be brave, Zoro frowned slightly then he noticed someone stop behind Chopper. It was Nami and she looked worried, just looking at the two, he placed his swords back into his hip.

Brook and Robin had seen the way Zoro looked at Chopper and Nami, Robin would watch further reaction. Brook placed his sword back and walked over to Zoro.

"You chose the right thing"he said.

Zoro nodded, he looked back to the cage and let out a sigh, he didnt really mean to break it in half but their captain really annoyed him and pushed some buttons he shouldnt have.

"What now?"Usopp asked.

Everyone looked at Usopp and then Franky understood, the cage they were transporting him was now broken and could not be fixed. He grabbed some rope and walked over to Zoro.

"Hands"

Zoro brought up his hands and Franky tied the rope around them, he made sure it was tight but not too tight. Franky turned to the others as Zoro looked at his hands.

"From now on, one will be walking with him until we reach the base or find another cage"He explained.

Everyone nodded, Franky turned to Nami. She understood that he chose her because he needed to pull the cart, Usopp would be too scared and Luffy was out of the question. Franky didnt chose Brook as he had over heard her and Robin's conversation and Chopper was a bit too small also he didnt want Robin near him.

"So Nami?"Usopp asked as had thought the samething.

"Yeah"Franky replied.

Nami walked up to Zoro and took the rope into her hands, she looked up him and he smiled down at her. Franky moved back to the front but after he tossed the cage off the cart. Usopp pulled Luffy up and towards the front, they knew now not to put Luffy and Zoro together as this was the second or third time the pair had fought.

Robin returned to her spot while Chopper got onto the cart, Brook chose to give Robin some company. Franky soon began to pull the cart forward but Zoro lifted Nami onto his shoulders before placing her onto the cart. Chopper was amazed by the strength while Nami blushed, she would of yelled at him but he smiled at her.

"Might as well take advantage of the cart"he said.

Robin and Brook were talking about the history of the island, apparently the island had lush green forest but an evil present had taken over, marines didnt like that so they stormed the island looking for him but they could not. They ruined the place however the guy was there, the town folk had hid him for he was kind and gifted them when he turned up.

"Very interesting isnt it"Robin said.

"Indeed"Brook replied.

Meanwhile Luffy and Usopp were talking about what happened, according to Luffy. Well Luffy was trying to friendly to Zoro so he tried to make conversation but he had ignored him so he poked him and next thing he knew Zoro had broke out of the cage and tried to attack him but Brook saved him then the others came.

"Are you sure it went like that"Usopp asked.

"Yup"Luffy replied.

Usopp shook his head, he knew someone would get the Zoro's or Brook's side of the story. Chopper passed out some fruit from there bag, Robin sat down next to Franky, while Brook moved next to Usopp and Luffy. He wanted to keep an eye on Luffy because he knew the boy would want to annoy Zoro again, Chopper handed Nami some grapes and an orange.

"Thank you"she said.

She picked a grape and offered it to Zoro who took it with his mouth with a grin, Chopper then offered him a grape and did the same thing he had done to Nami. Soon Chopper made it a game to get the grape into Zoro's mouth, Zoro didnt mind as he liked seeing Chopper happy. Nami laughed as she watched, she was happy that Chopper was enjoying himself.

Soon they stopped to rest, Nami was cooking dinner tonight, she was making potato stew. Chopper was still next to Zoro but the others made sure to watch him, Luffy was playing cards with Usopp while Robin carried on reading her book. Franky was then showing Brook the equipment he had but soon Brook sat down and began to play a soft melody.

Nami handed out bowls to everyone and she went round pouring the stew into the bowls, Usopp smiled as he took a bit, Luffy just stuffed it in his mouth and asked for more which Robin told him just to take another bowl full from the pot.

"Here you go boys"she said.

Nami brought Zoro's and Chopper's bowl to them, the small reindeer smiled brightly as she set the bowl down in front of him. She soon sat next to Zoro and Chopper crawled into her lap, she giggled.

"Thank you Nami"he said.

"It was no problem"she replied.

Zoro took a bit of his stew and sighed in content as it was very delicious. He looked at Nami who smiled back at him, Franky sat next to Robin as he got a second bowl, he noticed she was staring at the three.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Dont they almost look like the perfect family of three if you ignored the events happening"She replied.

Franky looked to the three and Robin was right, there was Nami the mother who was feeding Chopper the child who laughed at something Zoro the father had said. They looked like a family and he didnt want to ruin that moment but the truth was Zoro was a demon going to prison. Brook had over heard then and looked at the three, he smiled and played a up beat tune that made Luffy get up to dance with Usopp and Chopper danced as well.

Nami laughed softly as she leaned to the side, she felt she was on Zoro but she didnt care. She was content, Zoro felt so happy that he couldnt remember when the last time was. Leaning his head to the front, he took a silent whiff of her orange locks. The aroma of tangerines made him sigh in content, they both watched Chopper with a smile.

Soon everyone was tucked up with their sleeping bags, Brook was one watch. Nami made sure that Chopper was comfortable between them and he said he was. Zoro had already dozed off and soon she fell asleep, Chopper looked both at Nami and Zoro before he settled down.

"Mommy and Daddy goodnight"he mumbled as sleep took him.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen Chapter

One away

Hey guys I have a poll up for what next Zoro/Nami story I should start next so if you could please check it out on my

profile, it would be helpful

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Brook had heard what the reindeer had said and he smiled, he moved closer to the fire then looked into the flames, it brought back a memory when he was travelling with Zoro at one point. He was a skeleton at that point and they were a funny looking pair back then, he had so many memories of there journeys but this one stood out perfectly for the moment he had saw.

**Flashback**

_"So what is it you want to have Brook?"Zoro asked._

_The two men were sitting in a tree as a angry looking crowd with weapons ran pass, they had only been on the island for a couple of seconds before they were being chase for looking like monsters. They hadnt done anything but thats what they got for looking different._

_"An audience that I could play to"He replied._

_Zoro nodded as he looked down, Brook decided to ask Zoro the same question, the man didnt reply straight away but Brook followed his vision and spotted a man embracing a child and a women._

_"I want a family to protect but with my luck, I wont, who would want a demon"Zoro answered as he stood up._

_Brook let out a sigh as he watched Zoro jump down and walk off into the woods, he followed after his friend and hoped one day that the man could find what he was looking for. There had to be someone out there that wouldnt judge Zoro, the man could feel the sadness from Brook but he ignored it._

**Flashback Ended**

Brook let out a sigh as he looked at the sleeping Zoro, maybe this was his chance for a family. He saw the events between him and Nami, she wasnt as afraid so maybe this was the women who could be there for his friend. The little reindeer was icing on the cake but he would carry on to watch, if he needed to step in, he would.

"Maybe"Brook muttered.

Next day they were moving again, It was Luffy's turn to pull the cart while Usopp and Franky composed a list of the equipment they needed. Brook was having his morning tea, Robin was having some as well. She had passed the book down and gave it to Chopper, he looked confused.

"Nami wanted to read it"she replied.

Chopper nodded as he walked around to the back, Zoro smiled as he lifted the reindeer onto the cart. Nami was writing some things down as she was sitting on the cart, Chopper waited for her to finish. She noticed movement in the corner of her eye and stopped writing then placed the notebook down, Chopper smiled up her as he held up the book.

"Robin gave it to me to hand to you"he said.

Nami nodded as she took the book from Chopper who sat down in front of her, Zoro looked at the cover but couldnt make out the words. Chopper also wondered what the book was about.

"Nami, what is it about?"

"Well according to Robin, its about a demon"Nami replied.

Chopper nodded then turned around to Zoro, who smiled down at the reindeer. Nami had opened the book and decided she would begin to read it, Chopper leaned back into Nami as she gently rubbed his back. Zoro couldnt help but laugh gently at Chopper, soon the cart stopped.

Nami placed the book down after she marked were she had read to and moved to the front, Chopper watched her leave before looking at Zoro who tilted his head.

"What is it?"he asked.

"We must be near the town"Chopper replied.

Chopper motioned for Zoro to follow and they both walked around to the front, Franky was handing Robin the list he and Usopp made. Brook was talking to Nami about some more tea.

"Whats going on?"Zoro asked Chopper.

"Nami and Robin are going into the town"He replied.

Nami looked at Robin and the women nodded so she turned to Brook with a smile.

"Actually would you care to accompany me and Robin in town"Nami said.

Everyone including Brook was shocked, Brook nodded as he couldnt form words. Luffy began to whine but Usopp just ht him gently on the back, soon the three were off and walking straight to the town.

"I wondered why they wanted him to come" Chopper said.

Franky watched as the others nodded, he knew that they wanted to find something out from the skeleton, he looked at Zoro who was looking back at him. His eyes seemed to say that he knew what they were doing. Franky let out a sigh, he wondered if the girls could get something out of Brook.

"So what now?"Luffy asked.

"We wait for them"Usopp replied.

Luffy sat down by a tree bored, he hoped they would get him some meat. Usopp grabbed some cards and sat by Luffy, soon Franky joined them and they were playing some sort of game. Zoro sat on the cart as he didnt want to go over to them plus he hated being around Luffy, Chopper followed after Zoro and climbed onto the cart.

"Dont you want to play with them?"Zoro asked.

Chopper shook his head and smiled.

"I want to stay with you"He replied.

Zoro smiled as the gesture touched his heart, Chopper looked at Zoro then narrowed his eyes, Zoro wondered what he had done to get those eyes until Chopper pulled his bag to him. Then Zoro remembered he had a bandage on his head and Chopper was a doctor, sometimes he forgot as he thought of Chopper as a child.

"Can you lean down?"Chopper asked.

Zoro nodded and bent forward so Chopper could reach his head, the little reindeer began to unwrap the bandage, once it was done. Chopper looked at the wound, it had scarred over his left eye.

"Can you open it"he asked.

Zoro shook his head and Chopper frowned, if he knew the cut had gone over his eye he would of tried to do something about it. Zoro could see Chopper was getting upset so he brought the him into his arms.

"Its alright, Im thankful you and Nami got to it before it got infected"Zoro said.

Chopper smiled as he hugged Zoro, the man was shocked but then he wrapped his arms around the reindeer. This was what Zoro had wanted, someone who cared about him. He seemed close to his goal of a family even though the reindeer was not his by blood, he would make sure to protect Chopper.

Chopper looked up at Zoro, he smiled softly as he lay down on Zoro's lap. Zoro hummed softly to him and the reindeer started to fall asleep.

Zoro grabbed a blanket and placed it on Chopper then he looked around him, he would keep guard until the others came back. He noticed Luffy, Franky and Usopp were playing a different game.

"I won"Usopp said.

Luffy pouted as he placed his cards down, Franky grinned them looked over to Chopper and Zoro. It seemed as the two were getting closer and Franky couldnt help but smile. Looks like Usopp lost his place as a father figure to Zoro, he remembered to tell Robin about this later.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty Chapter

Just a note to all the people reading this story, there will be no updates next week due to I am on holiday which im camping so no laptop or signal, once I get back I will get back on track with this.

I want to thank the people who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

panicatthediscofreak7

Guest - Nova Chan - Thank you for the review and of course I will write you the fanfic you suggested :)

ariahsop

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Nami and Robin walked side by side while Brook walked behind them, he still questioned why they asked him but he was glad to just accompany the women because sometimes the boys were a bit too much to handle. Robin communicated with her eyes to Nami that they would do a bit of shopping them corner him which Nami nodded to.

Soon they arrived to the town, the people carried on with their daily life. They ignored the fact of a skeleton walking around but they had seen very odd things before.

"They seem to be fine with Brook"Robin said.

"Yeah"Nami replied.

First they went to go get the equipment Franky and Usopp needed then it was to grab the things Chopper needed, Brook was carrying most of the bags, he asked the girls what was next and Nami told them that they could pick up some different food for the travel.

"Ok"Robin said.

Nami nodded, they moved around the market picking up different things. Robin soon departed to a book store while Brook moved off to get his tea, Nami decided to just take a look around.

Robin was looking at a book when she over heard something coming from the two people just behind her so she concerntarted her ears to listen.

"I wonder if he's back"

"He has to, Brook's here"

"Do you think he will go you know who"

"Of course"

Robin brought two books to the counter and brought them, she would definitely inform Nami but she did wondered who he was. Where they talking about Zoro and who was this you know who.

Brook had been greeted by a few people, they asked him if Zoro was travelling, he nodded and then he knew what they were going to say next.

"Is he going to you know who"

Brook nodded but he did wondered, would Zoro break free to go and see him. He would watch Zoro carefully, Brook soon grabbed his tea and made sure to get some different kinds of tea.

Nami had walked into a dress shop, she noticed that everyone seemed to dress almost kinda Victorian or those who you saw in the movie Dracula. She smiled as she found a nice black dress with green lining, she purchased it along with one fore Robin then she decided to get the others some suits as they would fit in on the island.

She was on her way back to the others when she noticed the castle.

"Who lives there?"she asked the shop keeper.

"The ruler of island, it is to be said his son is home"

Nami thanked him and moved on, she met up with Robin and Brook as they were heading back. Nami and Robin nodded to each other before moving in front of Brook and edged him close a to corner. Brook wondered what they were going to do, he held up his hand in defense.

"We want to know how you know Zoro"Robin said.

"Yohoooo"he said nervously.

"We have kept an eye on you two so tell us"Nami spoke.

Brook looked at the two women and they looked very scary, he began to explain that him and Zoro were friends.

"We travelled for awhile until he took off for something and never got in contact then I heard he had been captured"Brook said.

"So you came to break him out"Robin asked.

"No that was the first time he got caught, I couldnt find him so I stay in the village. It was by faith that you came through there and your captain asked me to join"

Nami then asked would he break Zoro out now, Brook shook his head and told them if Zoro wanted to leave he would have done already. Both of them looked at each other before they back away from Brook. Robin and Nami grabbed their bags then smiled at him, he picked up his bags.

"Sorry we just wanted to know"Nami said.

"Its ok, we noticed you two kept an eye on us"Brook replied.

Robin remembered the conversation she had heard in the book store and stopped, Nami asked what was wrong. Then Robin began to explained what she had heard and then Nami turned to Brook, explain she said. Brook let out a sigh as he sat down, Nami and Robin sat down in front of him.

"This island is where Zoro was raised when he was little"He said.

He began to explained that the person who looked at after, traveled around a bit and Zoro wanted to prove to him that he was strong so he left the island looking for something to made him proud.

"But the first thing he did that we have marked down was he killed that girl"Nami said.

"That was what he did to prove he was strong for the guy who raised him is a killer as well"Brook replied.

Brook then asked them not to tell the others as Zoro didnt like telling others about his past, Nami and Robin nodded and they began walking again. Robin soon asked Nami what she brought.

"I brough us some clothes to fit in with everyone else"she replied.

She told Robin she would show them when they reached the boys, Robin nodded. They soon made it back to the boys, Brook placed all the bags onto the cart. Chopper hugged Nami's leg and asked what she had, she pulled out a little suit.

"These are to fit in with everyone"she said with a smile.

Soon she gave out everyone there suits, Nami then showed Robin the dresses she got.

"They look beautiful"Robin commented.

Usopp got cooking while the girls went off to change, Franky made sure that no one would peep on them. Chopper was having trouble with his suit so Zoro stepped in and helped him. He remembered when he was little and his father made he were something like that, he looked to the castle and sighed.

Brook approached the two, he told Chopper that Usopp needed his help so the reindeer ran off telling Zoro he would be back.

"What is it?"Zoro asked.

"They know and he is here"Brook answered.

Zoro nodded as he sat down so thats why they wanted Brook, they were very intelligent women but his mind drifted back to the castle, he wanted to see him but he couldnt.

"I could set you free"Brook said.

"No"Zoro said.

He wanted to go but he couldnt leave or force the others. Brook nodded to Zoro before he went to the others, Usopp was getting ready to dish up and everyone sat down. Zoro looked back to the castle before he shook his head, Luffy looked at where Zoro had looked and his eyes widened at the catsle, he would convince Nami to go up there.

"Where are the girls?"Usopp asked.

"We are here"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One Chapter

I want to thank the people who reviewed

zorobinxzona

ariahsop

AsuraDemonGod

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

The boys all turned around when they heard Nami's voice and turned around to face them, Luffy was really hungry and he wanted to go get the girls but Franky had hit him. Brook smiled as he looked at them while the others except for Luffy and Chopper looked shocked.

There stood Nami and Robin in their dresses, they had done their hair as well. Chopper ran up to Nami and she swung him up into the air, he let out a cry of happiness and then held him in her arms.

"You both look pretty"he said.

"Thank you"Robin said with a smile.

She had moved over to Franky who grinned at her and offered her a seat, he told her she looked beautiful which she blushed. Luffy didnt understand what was the difference but he did think that Nami was glowing, soon they all sat down and began to eat.

Zoro felt the breath leave his lungs when he saw Nami, she just looked perfect to him. She sat next to him and soon Usopp was dishing up the dinner, Nami fed Chopper as he didnt want to get his suit messy. Zoro leaned towards her and smiled at the reindeer.

"You look divine"he whispered into her ear.

Nami couldnt help but blush, she then smiled as she carried on feeding Chopper so the doctor crawled into Zoro's lap and started to dose off. Luffy watched them and was confused so he turned to Usopp and asked wasnt that his job.

"Im his big brother"was all Usopp replied.

On the next day, they were packing up and were ready to move when Luffy walked up to Nami. The others carried on what they were doing except for Zoro who was clenching his fist, Brook placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to calm down.

"Yes Luffy?"she asked.

"Can we go see the castle"

Nami stepped back, everyone had turned to Luffy, Nami asked why and Luffy explained that he wanted to go see it. Nami knew they had to get moving but she was curious about the castle and she knew that Zoro wanted to head there. Looking at Luffy before looking at everyone else then to Zoro, she nodded. Luffy let out a cry of excitement .

She moved to the back and sat on the cart, she watched Chopper drawing on some paper.

"Thanks"

She looked up to Zoro with a smile.

"No problem"

Franky soon told Robin what he had seen between Chopper and Zoro, she smiled, they were starting to form a little family between the three and she was happy but she wondered how Chopper would cope when they had to hand him over.

"Its going to be difficult"Franky said.

It was a long distance from where they were to the castle, Robin could wait to get there for she loved to look at old things. Brook knew Zoro was happy for he was returning home and was going to see the man who raised him up, he drank his tea and looked at Nami. He had watched her turn to Zoro when she made the decision, he knew telling the girls about Zoro and the past was a good idea but he wondered how Zoro's father would react.

Usopp was a little scared because it was like they were going up to a Dracula move them place, he had to be brave for Chopper but he started to notice that Chopper was getting less scared and more brave. At that moment, he knew how Chopper saw him, he was the big brother. He could tell the father figure was Zoro and he slightly felt jealous but glad due to Chopper wouldnt bug him as much as he use too.

Luffy couldnt wait to reach the castle, he wanted to know who lived there. Franky pulled the cart faster as he could see storm clouds approaching, Nami of course looked at Zoro who shook his head. This was not his doing but nature working its magic, soon they reached the castle and walked through the iron gates.

"This place looks creepy"said Usopp.

Franky pulled the Sunny Go and placed it near the door then pulled the cover over it, Luffy lead the way inside. Brook shook his head at the captain, he knew Zoro just wanted to walk ahead but he couldnt. Nami found this place so interesting, Zoro just watched Nami. The way she looked, she matched the scene perfect. Chopper was on Zoro's shoulders as he was slightly scared but having Zoro around cheered him up.

"Hello"?Luffy called.

"Dont do that"Usopp said as he hit Luffy.

Robin stood next to Franky, she wondered was someone home for the candles had been burning for quite awhile. They soon heard footsteps and turned around to the staircase. A man who looked like a demon came down the stairs very angry, he held a sword in his hands. Zoro smirked as he watched, he knew the man could not see him for he was at the back.

"Who dares enter my home without permission"

Nami stepped back as did Usopp and mostly everyone except for Luffy who was smiling. Usopp tried to pull Luffy but there captain was too strong, Franky also tried to help but they couldnt. This man was coming down the stairs very quickly and it frighten them even more.

"I do"Luffy said.

Robin laughed softly as Usopp and Franky moved back, that had to be the stupid thing he had said. The man narrowed his eyes and in a flash, he appeared before Luffy raising his sword. Usopp and Franky tried to grab Luffy but they wouldnt be able to grab him as they were not that fast, Nami gasped and she then felt a breeze of wind go pass her and she caught Chopper in her arms.

Luffy was scared and closed his eyes, he waited for the strike but it never came.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the back of Zoro who held up his swords towards the man. The man looked shocked and placed his sword down, he placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. The crew were slightly confused except for Brook who smiled, he knew it was a moment that was long due.

"Zoro?"

"Hello Father"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed

xx,Bel,xx

zorobinxzona

:D

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Luffy had stepped back, had he heard right, that Zoro called the demon man in front of them father. Usopp and Franky pulled Luffy to them, their mouths were open and Robin had raised her hand to her mouth while Chopper's eyes were widened. Nami didnt seemed as surprised, yes it was shocking finding that out but Brook explained to them that the man living in the castle raised Zoro so it wasnt shocking knowing a demon raised another one.

"Its so good to see you"

The man pulled Zoro into a hug and he returned it, it had been so long since he had saw the man he called father. They parted and the man pointed to the people behind Zoro which he grinned.

"These are the people escorting me to prison"he replied.

Usopp could have died on the spot as the man narrowed his eyes before laughing, now this confused them so much.

"Prison again Zoro"

"I get bored"

The two men laughed as they began walking but Zoro stopped, he looked back and smiled as he walked back, he passed Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Robin and stood in front of Nami and Chopper. He raised his hand and Nami took it using her right as held Chopper with her left arm. He walked with her back up to the man and then passed him.

The man grinned as he watched his son and the other two.

The rest of the crew were shocked except Brook who grinned, the skeleton began to walk. The man smiled as he saw Brook and shook his hand.

"It so good to see you Brook"

"You too Yohhoooo"

The two soon followed Zoro and Nami while the other four stood still until Robin followed after them along with Franky, not wanting to be alone Usopp soon moved and then Luffy followed them. They soon arrived to a room that had a long table that was decked out with food, Luffy grinned as he sat down and began to eat.

"Sorry about him"Nami said as she sat down.

Zoro pushed her chair back in and then took a seat next to her with Chopper now in his lap, the man just laughed and took a sip of his drink. Brook took to the seat next to Zoro and Robin the seat next to Nami while Usopp and Franky sat next Luffy.

"Its alright, Ive never seen a man with such a hunger"

Soon they began all to eat, it surprised Usopp that none of them were freaking out due to the fact they were eating with a demon but maybe there journey with Zoro had made them all think differently. The stories they were told just didnt seem right, the man before them was nice and kind. Nami was smiling as she watched Zoro fed Chopper who was trying to tell him a story about a brave swordsman.

Robin placed her fork and knife down and looked at the man, he was dark hair with meduim size horns that were red, he too wore a dark Victorian suit and he had a cross around his neck.

"Excuse me"she said politely.

The man had been watching his son with the female and the reindeer, he noticed his son looked so happy. He turned to the other female when he had heard her speak.

"Yes?"he asked.

"May we know your name"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him, he stood up with a smile and nodded before telling them that he would like to know there names as well. Luffy said his with a mouth full of food, Usopp went next then Franky and Robin. He already knew Brook and just as Nami was going to say hers, Zoro stood up.

"This is Nami and Chopper"

The man nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"I am Mihawk and as you know, Zoro's father"

Soon they had moved to the libary, Robin was excited and began to look around but she made sure to have permission from Mihawk who nodded with a smile. Luffy sat at the table talking to Usopp and Franky, they were playing a game. Mihawk had given them some cards, he soon sat down next to his son. Brook was playing a tune with his violin while Nami swung Chopper around dancing to the music, the reindeer was laughing.

"They are very nice"Mihawk said.

Zoro nodded as he watched the two, he smiled as he drank some of the drink Mihawk had brought with them.

"You seem to be in good control of the power of hiding"

"Yeah, they would freak out more if they saw the horns"Zoro replied.

Soon it began to get late so Mihawk offered for them to stay for night, Nami thanked him and soon he showed them to the room. Usopp and Luffy shared a room as did Robin and Franky. Brook took the room beside the boys, Nami bid everyone a night as she stepped into her room. Chopper followed after her, he didnt want to leave her side.

Zoro and Mihawk had left, Franky sat beside Robin who was reading. Their room wasnt bad but it was very medieval, which Robin like but Franky didnt seem too.

"Very count Dracula"he muttered.

Robin laughed as she placed the book down, soon the pair got into bed and fell asleep. Luffy and Usopp were still up playing a card game, Luffy said that he didnt feel sleepy and Usopp could sleep for him got the creeps in the room.

"My turn"Luffy said as he grabbed the cards

Usopp shook his head as he leaned back, Brook did not sleep as he was writing down on a few pieces of paper, he had a good idea for a new melody. Nami was telling Chopper a story, the reindeer looked tired but he refused to sleep.

"Chopper sleep"

"No I want to see daddy"

Nami was confused, Chopper was tired and he didnt really register what came out of his mouth so Nami asked him who Daddy was and the answer she got was surprising.

"Mommy you know, Zoro is daddy"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good and future

Chapters


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three Chapter

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Mommy you know, Zoro is daddy"

Nami was indeed surprised, she thought Usopp would of been Daddy but then she realised that Chopper had been spending a lot of time with Zoro and Zoro had been acting like a father to him, With a sigh, she pulled the cover off and picked Chopper up, she stepped out of the door with a night gown on. She looked down the corridor and then looked right.

Where would Zoro be?

Nami stroked Chopper's back and took the right side, she made sure to be careful and quiet as she passed the other rooms.

It had been a good half an hour, Nami was looking for Zoro. This castle was so big, Chopper began to cry a little and she sang to him gently but it didnt work, she didnt know what to do, he kept asking for Daddy and she told him she was looking.

"Daddy!"he cried out loud.

"Hush little one"she whispered softly.

She moved quickly as Chopper began to get louder, Robin had woken up when she heard the call. Franky soon sat up and they looked at each other wondering who was that. Robin was about to get out of the bed but Franky held her back.

"Franky?"she asked.

"Let it to them"he said.

Robin nodded as she and Franky slowly went back to sleep, Usopp was scared when he heard the call while Luffy was sleeping like a log. Brook was too sleeping as the cry sounded like a gostly lullaby. Mihawk was with Zoro in the training room when they heard it, Mihawk placed his sword down.

"Who the hell is that"he asked.

Zoro listened carefully and knew what the word was, he told his father he would be back and Mihawk smiled as he watched his son leave off in a hurry. Nami gently rocked the doctor but nothing was working and she could feel tears running down her cheeks. Just seeing Chopper like this made her sad and it made her think that she would be a horrible mother.

"Mommy"he said looking up.

"Chopper"

His cries lowered down a bit but he still called for Daddy, the two were in the hall were they had eaten. Nami could see Chopper was about to scream again and she closed her eyes as she sung.

'Zoro I need you'she thought.

"Chopper hush, im here"

Nami turned around when she heard the voice from behind her, she smiled as Zoro walked up to her and she passed the little reindeer to him. Chopper snuggled into Zoro.

"Daddy you came"

"Im here, hush little one"

Zoro rocked Chopper as he looked down, Nami took a seat and leaned back, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in. Soon she noticed Chopper had fallen asleep, Zoro was looking at her with concern.

"You alright?"he asked.

"Yeah, Chopper didnt want to sleep without seeing you so we were looking for you"Nami said as she stood up.

Zoro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the training room, he set her onto the chair and placed the sleeping reindeer into her lap, she smiled. He had asked if she would like to go back to the room but she shook her head and asked if she could accompany him were he was before he find them.

She watched as Zoro and Mihawk carried on fighting, she smiled as she brushed Chopper's head. Soon the reindeer woke up and was watching them, he was cheering on Zoro.

"Go daddy"he called out.

Nami had fell asleep, Mihawk and Zoro stopped then walked over to were the other two were, Chopper had run over to Zoro who picked him up.

"So when did my son become a dad"Mihawk teased.

"Shut up"Zoro said with a smile.

When morning had come, Nami found herself in her bed and she noticed that Chopper was next to her, she didnt remember coming back for the last thing she had saw was Zoro and Mihawk fighting. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waste and she slowly turned her head, instead of a scream, she smiled. Zoro was sleeping next to her, he must of carried her back up.

Unhooking herself from his grip, she moved to grab her dress and entered the bathroom. She had decided to take a bath and while she washed, she could hear Chopper trying to wake up Zoro. Once she was done, she came out dressed and clean. She watched as Zoro chased Chopper around the room, trying to dress the little reindeer.

"Chopper"she said.

The little reindeer stopped and let Zoro dress him, once that was done, she made the bed and watched as Chopper race out of the room.

"Morning"Zoro said.

"Good morning "she replied.

They exited out of the room and noticed Chopper was waiting, he held out both his hand and Nami took one while Zoro took the other, they swung him a few times earning a squeal of laughter from Chopper.

Soon they arrived to the hall and everyone was eating breakfast, the three sat down while Robin explained that Mihawk had offered to guide them around the island and towards the river.

They walked outside and got the Sunny Go ready, Mihawk was impressed and soon they started there journey. On the way he would point out a few things, Luffy was bored as he pulled the cart. He didnt like taking orders from him but Usopp hit him on the head and told him to listen for this was Mihawk's island, Robin listened to every word and Franky smiled as he saw Robin smling, she was like a kid in a candy store. Chopper was playing around with Zoro who sat on the cart and Nami was having some tea with Brook.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty four Chapter

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

They had stopped for a break as Luffy was tired, Brook was sitting next to Mihawk and then handed the man some tea. Robin was passing out some food to every one, Franky and Usopp were relaxing next to Luffy.

"Why doesnt he leave?"Mihawk asked.

Brook smiled as the man before him knew that Zoro could leave at any minute but he was still heading towards the prison. Mihawk tested Zoro's skill last night and his son had seemed to get better so it confused him.

"That would be the reason why hasnt left"Brook replied.

He pointed in the direction of Zoro and Mihawk followed the finger, there was his son sitting next to Nami who was showing him something of the map while the Chopper was sitting in his lap being fed by Zoro.

"The women and the child"

"Yes, his dream was to have a family of his own and the two members seem to fulfill it"Brook spoke.

"What about when they reach the prison?"Mihawk asked.

"I dont know but the reindeer is to attached to him and wont let him leave, for Nami she is already having problems with the decision"

"So the bond has been formed already"

Brook nodded, Robin was shocked when she listened to them. Curiousity had lead her over when they started talking about Zoro walking away, hearing about Nami and Chopper was telling her to tell Luffy but her friends looked so happy. Her and Franky had been right, they were bonding but it was going to deep, she would talk to Nami.

Soon the group began to move, Nami walked next Zoro as Chopper was showing them something. They both felt like a parent to the young reindeer and they couldnt help but smile. Mihawk grinned, looking at the two, they seemed perfect for each other and he would accept Nami. Brook watched Mihawk and just smiled, the river was not too far ahead and they had stopped.

"I must now leave you"Mihawk said.

Everyone nodded as they understood, he had an island to run. They all took turns saying goodbye except Luffy who paired up with Usopp, he didnt like the guy.

"This is for you, I hope you use them well"

Mihawk had given Usopp some pencils and a sketch book, Usopp thanked the man, Zoro's dad was cool in his mind. Luffy didnt want anything and moved away with Usopp Robin was next and he handed her a few book, he told her they needed someone to read them and she thanked him. Franky received new tools and he thanked the man with a hug before going off to show Usopp.

"Brook, these will do you fine"Mihawk said as he handed the skeleton a rare set of tea.

"Yohoooo"

Zoro walked over with Chopper in his arms, smiling at the two, Mihawk offered his son another sword and the reindeer a few medical books and some herbs. Nami was the last and she couldnt help but smile, the man brought her into a hug, she indeed was surprised. He offered her flute and a dress, it was wrapped but she would look at it later.

She went to move but his next words touched her heart.

"Please, whatever you do keep my son safe and loved"

He pulled away and brushed some of her locks behind her ear, she moved next to Zoro and got onto the cart. They waved good bye to Mihawk and the man disappeared. Chopper was reading his new medical book while Zoro took a look at the sword, Nami moved over to Robin and asked to look at the books she had gotten.

"They look nice"she said.

"Thank you, what did he offer you?"Robin asked.

"A flute and a dress"Nami replied.

They made it on the river and Luffy walked over to Nami, he tapped her on the shoulder and she asked what the matter was.

"Why a flute?"

Soon Usopp, Franky, Robin and Brook came over also asking the same thing, they were all curious except Chopper who smiled, Zoro looked down at the reindeer and wondered why he was happy.

"I was surprised at it"Nami started as she pulled the flute to her lips.

And soon a soft melody came out and they were all surprised, Nami loved their expression, she had always loved the flute and it always went good with her lullaby's. She had one back home and she only showed Chopper she could play for she used it to help him sleep when he had nightmares, the reindeer in question was now sleeping sound asleep and Zoro wondered how his father knew.

"That was amazing"Robin said.

Usopp, Franky and Luffy told her she was brilliant while Brook had asked if they could compose something together which she said yes. When it came to night fall, the girls were changing in the cabin when Robin decided to ask Nami something.

"You like Zoro dont you"?

Nami was shocked and started to mumble on her words when Robin raised a hand and she became quiet. Robin explained what she and Franky had been seeing then told her of the conversation she had overheard between Brook and Mihawk.

"I..."

"Nami I can see the bond"

Nami buried her face into her hands, the older one hugged her and brushed her hair.

"I didnt mean too, it just happened"

"Dont worry, he likes you too just looking at the way he reacts with you"

Nami nodded as she smiled then it hit hear what Mihawk had meant by his words. Robin looked at Nami and smiled, she was happy for her friend but she wondered what would happen when they reached the prison.

"Please, whatever you do keep my son safe and loved"

Mihawk knew of his son feelings and was telling her that he accepted her, she wouldnt break that promise. Soon the girls came out and Robin moved to Franky who hugged her while Nami sat next to Zoro.

"Whats up?"he asked,

"Nothing"she said.

Nami kissed his cheek and leaned on his chest before taking a smiling Chopper in her arms and slowly fell asleep, Zoro grinned as he looked down. He wrapped an arm around her, he couldnt wait to see that dress she had gotten from his father.

Luffy had seen what happened and he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty five Chapter

Im back :) sorry its been so long since i updated but im back for good

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter

ariahsop

panicatthediscofreak7

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

It had been a day since they had rolled into the river, they were still sailing on it. Nami had studied the map day in and out to figure out exactly how long this river was, she always in deep thought that she never noticed her crew passing her food or trying to talk to her, they gave up talking knowing it was important if she was still in the clutch of the map.

Chopper never left her side, he was in his bag checking his equipment or napping on Nami's lap. They noticed, she would sometimes brush his hair, soon Usopp had noticed that Luffy had gotten quiet and stayed in his corner. He wondered what was up and would ask but all their captain would say was ask Nami but they couldnt for she would not reply.

"I wondered whats up with him?"Franky asked nodding to Luffy.

"Who knows, he wont speak"Usopp replied.

Franky, Usopp and Robin were sitting by the fire discussing their captain and everything else. Usopp brought up the fact Nami was still studying the map, he found it strange and Franky nodded with him, Robin had no explanation for she was slightly confused as well.

"Something strange is happening"Robin said.

Luffy didnt care what the others said, all he could do was watch as Nami carried on talking to Zoro. He was a murderer and she was acting like he was her friend and this made him so mad. She was not suppose to treat him nice, Zoro would soon rot in hell but at the moment, he was enjoying the comfort of the ship, a cook meal from Chopper and conversations, hugs and kisses from Nami.

This mad him furious.

He got up from his spot and walked over to a sleeping Zoro, lately he had been picking more fights with the demon, he had to show him who was king. Walking past the three and past Brook who stood up when he noticed Luffy, the captain made it across the deck and grabbed Zoro roughly waking the demon from his nap.

"What the hell"he shouted.

Luffy threw him then moved slowly to Zoro who was getting up with a scowl on his face, Luffy pulled back his arms and started punching the guy, Zoro managed to avoid some of them but a few times he got hit. Now the rest of the crew was shocked and Usopp tried to calm Luffy down but the captain wouldnt listen, Franky and Brook stepped in but they were hit back.

Every time Usopp, Franky and Brooke got hit they would get back up to stop Luffy but it ended the same.

Robin stood off by the back avoiding the hits with Nami who had hidden Chopper behind her legs.

"What is his problem?"Nami asked.

"We dont know but if they dont stop, the ship my sink"Robin replied.

Nami knew this needed to stop so she told Robin to look after Chopper, Luffy had knocked the three guys down again, he was screaming and Zoro looked more like the devil. This fight was getting out of hand so she ran and shouted Luffy's name, when that didnt work and all the others things she tried didnt work, she did the last thing.

She moved in front of Zoro, Luffy had stopped and stared at her.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?"she asked.

Luffy brought his arms back to his sides and frowned then he stepped back when she tried to reach out to him, she was confused and everyone was now watching.

"Why do you protect him? He's our prisoner and a demon who should rot"he said.

Nami felt something boil in her and she hit Luffy, she didnt know what had over come her but Luffy growled at her.

"You like him,you protect him, I dont know you anymore"

Luffy had moved back to his corner, Usopp and Franky followed the captain, they didnt look at her when they passed Nami. She knew, she had dug her grave when she didnt reply back with a no. In truth, she did like him and she felt the need to protect him. Robin passed her with a sorrow look, she turned away and moved to Chopper who was checking Zoro.

"Come on"Nami muttered.

She helped Zoro onto the other side of the ship, Chopper had followed. Brook of course did as well, the crew was divided and Luffy felt he had lost two good people, why did they like him?

"I dont understand"he muttered.

Usopp didnt like the thought of pushing Nami and Chopper out of the group but they were breaking rules and doing things they should of never done, Franky just wanted the journey to end, things were getting out of control. Robin did her best to wrap Luffy's hands up, she looked to Nami and Chopper, she felt bad but they had sided with the demon.

"Nami?"

"What is it Chopper?"she replied.

"Why dont they like us anymore?"he asked.

Nami looked down at Chopper who in her lap, she missed the fire and the laughter but with what happened, they were lucky to still be on the ship. She had also failed Shanks, she failed her orders for she was following her heart.

"Because, we treat Zoro normally"Nami answered.

"But Zoro isnt bad"he replied.

"I know"she muttered as she rocked him.

Zoro watched the two, he was surprised she had sided with him. He knew the reindeer would for he treated Zoro like a father figure and he liked it but she was still unsure however her actions had spoken loud and clear. She was his and she didnt deny liking him which made him grin, he slowly took the sleeping reindeer and told her to relax.

Nami nodded as she watched Zoro turned over with Chopper, she could hear the snoring and smiled.

"Tea?"

Brook had frightened her but the idea of tea was a good one, the two sat there in quiet as the other four were slowly eating dinner. Usopp wanted to give them something but Luffy told him he couldnt for they had betrayed the team. Robin and Franky knew the rest of the journey was going to be difficult, Nami let out a sigh of relief as she felt the hot citrus tea run down her throat.

"You seemed troubled Nami"Brook said.

"I am Brook"she replied.

"Decisions are tricky ones, there are those who follow orders and those who follow there heart"

"And so far it seems Im following my heart"Nami said with a soft gently laugh.

Brook nodded, she had been told by two men to look out for their sons but she was looking out for the demon Zoro. She had betrayed Shanks and felt guilty but she couldnt deny her heart and the fire that burn in her.

Looking out, she noticed they were closing onto the other island.

The fight and the exiled, they didnt realize how much time went by. Soon they would reach the base, then what would she do. Would she free Zoro or hand him over? She didnt know what to do, she was confused, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Brook.

"Do whats best for you and no one"he said.

She watched him move to lay down, she looked around, do what was best for her but what was best for her. Would she give up the family and friends she had for one guy who had recently entered her life.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty six Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter

ariahsop

panicatthediscofreak7

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

It was still quiet on the ship and soon they would be on land again, Luffy didnt want to speak, he was still upset. Franky had passed out breakfast for everyone unlike dinner, he hated treating Nami and Chopper as outsiders.

"So whats going to happen now"Usopp said.

Robin nodded, they were still transporting a prisoner. Brook had told her and Nami he would not help Zoro out for the man could do it himself in his sleep, so she knew the demon was waiting, she would be prepared. Chopper didnt want to take Zoro to prison and told him that, Zoro smiled at the young reindeer and told him not to worry.

Franky knew if Chopper was going to help Zoro they would need to hold down Chopper, Nami was still conflicted with her decision.

Soon they hit land and Nami sat on the cart, she held the dial tone in her hands. They had to call Shanks to let him know they were close to the marine base now.

"Ill do it"Usopp said softly.

He took the dial tone, she brought her knee's up to her chest and watched as he talked into the dial tone. Chopper let out a sigh and Zoro asked what was wrong, the little reindeer explained that he didnt like seeing Nami sad and he didnt like how the others were treating them.

"Maybe they are showing their true colours"Zoro whispered.

They had stopped for a break, Usopp told them that a few marines would meet up with them soon. Luffy nodded and was glad to be getting rid of the demon, Chopper shook his head and cuddled Zoro, he didnt want to say goodbye to his father figure. Nami just nodded, the others had noticed she was carrying on with the mission and this made Luffy happy.

"Soon he will be gone"Luffy said grinning.

"No more demon"Usopp replied as the two danced around the fire.

Robin and Franky smile, soon everything would go back to the way it was. Brook looked over to Nami who had her head buried into her knee's, she was very conflicted. He was trying to help her make the decision but it was hard, Nami let out a sigh.

_"Please, whatever you do keep my son safe and loved"_

The other father had told her to protect his son, follow orders or the heart, she didnt know what to do and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She stood up and took off into the trees, Usopp called for her and Luffy was about to run after her however Zoro had beat him to it. He was going to chase the demon but Brook stopped him, he growled at the skeleton but Brook glared back which made Luffy return to Usopp's side.

"I cant"she mumbled

She just ran, she needed to get away. She stopped and collapsed to the floor, she let the tears run down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt arms wrap round her, she felt the warmth coming from him and her cry's turned into sobs. Zoro gently rocked her, he cared deeply for her. The night sky was lit up with stars that scattered and soon they heard the soft melody.

"May I have this dance?"Zoro asked.

Nami nodded with a smile and the two soon began dancing, through it, the scenary had changed to a ballroom then to a small garden covered in flowers. Nami watched as his appearance changed to human then to demon and her clothes changed as well. They danced in harmony, the love, the bond was so deep. That nothing could ruin it.

Once the melody stopped, they were still staring into each others eyes and Zoro needed this so he grabbed Nami's head softly which surprised her and placed his lips upon hers, she surprised him by kissing back.

"Nami!"

The shout had broken the kiss and soon the two walked back hand in hand, Luffy felt the blood in him boil. She was on his side again, ignoring the others he charged to Zoro and the two were locked in battle.

"Luffy stop it"Nami shouted.

Franky had pulled back the cart and Robin while Usopp held Chopper back, Nami tried to stop them but she was pulled back by Brook who told her, she would get hurt. Luffy was mad, he hated Zoro so much, he wanted him dead. He didnt care for the mission anymore, he wanted to rid the world of one demon. Zoro was getting sick, the man in front of he needed to go.

Zoro soon became the demon he was and shocked the others except for Nami who had seen him like this before, she wanted to stop this but she couldnt. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and this pained Zoro, the demon had stopped and looked at her.

"Nami"he whispered.

Suddenly he felt pain shot through his body and he fell to the floor, he turned his head slightly and saw the blue and white colours. The stupid marines had come, Usopp was surprised at how quick they had come but he was glad. Chopper was being hugged by Nami, she couldnt let the marines hear the small cry for Zoro.

"About time"Luffy said.

"We are here to help guard him until we reach base"One said.

They were on the move, Zoro was chained up and had different weapons pointed to him, the pain from before was still surging through his body. But his heart broke at the sight on Nami and Chopper, Brook was by them and he was glad his friend was there to help them.

He closed his eyes, this was a time he would not escape.

Nami held the package the Mihawk had given to her, she was comforting Chopper who wanted to be with Zoro. Usopp and Luffy were cheering at the front while Robin and Franky looked happy, this journey had changed them all and she had trouble thinking of going back to home with them.

"A great man took the chance of love with the enemy"

Nami looked around to find out who had said but no one had, she was confused but it clicked in her mind. Nojiko late love Ace had once told her that, his father had fallen and ran away with a prisoner.

Looking down at her hands, she clenched them into fists. Then she grabbed the package and opened it, the dress was beautiful and upon it was a note.

_'I hope to see you as one of the family, this is a symbol of our clan'_

This touched her and she looked up at Zoro who smiled at her, she saw his mouth move and her eyes widened.

It was time to decide.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty seven Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter

ariahsop

Also this and the last three chapters to 30th will end the story.

If anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

It had been a day since the marines had arrived to help them, Luffy was smiling as he pulled the cart and his smile only got bigger when Nami sat in front talking to him, he was still angry for her but Luffy could see she had come to side with her family and friends. The captain sent a smirk to Zoro who growled, the demon didnt understand what had happened.

Brook could see the hurt in his friends eyes and turned to look at Nami, she was conflicted for many days so she couldnt have made up her mind so quickly.

Robin was glad to have her friend back and they talked about the books, Franky was talking to Usopp about the journey home and how they should avoid the island they had come from.

Chopper had been given a notebook to draw from Nami, he was sad to see she had given up on Zoro. He turned the page and looked down at the writing, he smiled and hugged it to his chest. Standing up, he moved over to Brook who was indeed sipping tea.

"Brook"He whispered.

Brook looked down at the reindeer and noticed he was being presented with a notebook, Chopper pushed it closer not wanting to reveal the writing to Nami and the others. The skeleton was confused so he took the book and looked upon the words, a grin broke onto his face and looked at Chopper.

"Yohooo this is indeed good news"He said.

"We have to tell Zoro"

Brook nodded and the two looked at Zoro, he turned to Chopper and started whispering a plan he had thought of. The two had suggested they cook for everyone, once dinner was done. Brook and Chopper waited, soon one by one everyone fell asleep except Zoro who didnt receive any of the soup. They moved around the marines and smiled at Zoro.

"So this is why I wasnt allowed any"He said.

"We wanted to show you something"Brook said and nodded to Chopper.

Chopper pulled out the notebook and showed Zoro the page, Zoro grinned, he looked at the two who were smiling.

"This is very good"Zoro said.

"What should we do?"Chopper asked.

"We wait until we reach the base as it says there"Brook piped in.

The three nodded and the two moved away from Zoro, the demon couldnt help but grin, this was perfect. Chopper and Brook smiled as they sat down and began to clean up. Zoro looked up and closed his eyes, he focused on the words that had appeared to him on the paper and he pictured them in his mind. Letting his power flow through his body, he soon became more of a demon then half of his power traveled out of him.

"This will be good"he whispered.

Nami smiled as they were back on the travel, last night she had fallen asleep quick and waking up she felt so refresh. She was not conflicted anymore and knew what the best thing to do, her family and friends were very important to her.

"Soon"she muttered.

Franky was now pulling the cart and Luffy was showing Nami these odd little tricks, she laughed at a few until Chopper sat in her lap. She smiled down at the reindeer who soon fell asleep.

"Must have been on watch"Luffy said.

"Maybe"she replied.

After a few hours, one of the marines that base was only up ahead and true to his words stood three major tall buildings. Robin knew this journey was coming to an end and she was glad, she and Franky could finally rest. Luffy was feeling good as he would make Shanks proud, Usopp couldnt wait to take a break from the travelling.

Nami picked up the dress in her hands and smiled, she whispered something to Luffy who grinned and nodded. He stopped the cart and let Nami wandered off into a bush followed by Robin. They waited and waited till they saw Robin come out, she smiled and Nami walked out wearing the dress Mihawk had given her, her hair was done up but a few strands hung loose.

The marines and the others knew Zoro would take this as a hit, he acted like he was hurt and he was. They carried on walking but something made Zoro grin, he looked at the marine who had spoken.

"Just imagine if she was a demon wearing that"

"Damn she would scary but great"

"She would and the lust for revenge who be great"Zoro added.

The marines hit Zoro and he felt the blood run down his cheek, a few others had hit him and the pain was bad but he knew at the end of the journey, the pain was worth it. Nami winced as she watched, she hated when stuff like that happened, she watched as Chopper tried to approach him but the marines denied him.

"But I have to treat him"he said.

"He is a demon"

"Demon or not, Im a doctor and I treat anyone"

The little doctor was pushed away and Usopp told him to leave it, Chopper let out a sigh but Zoro told him not to worry and for that he got another hit. Brook hated seeing this but what the notebook had said, he would enjoy what was coming.

Luffy loved seeing them beating Zoro and wished he could join in, Franky carried on pulling the cart and soon they made it closer to the base.

"Your new home demon"

Zoro growled and looked up, only a few feet away they would be by the gates and his life would be different. Usopp and Luffy discussed the journey home with Nami and she smiled at them. They stopped the cart a distance from the gate and they all walked towards it, Robin stood next to Franky. He placed a arm around her.

"We will be home soon"he said.

"Indeed"she replied.

Zoro at this point was showing his true demon form and Brook nodded to Chopper who held his medical bag close to his chest, Usopp wondered what that was about and he knew that him and Franky would need to be ready for the two could try to free Zoro.

Everyone stopped and the marines pushed Zoro forward but stopped when Nami moved, she was walking to the gate. Luffy smiled as he knew Nami wanted to tell them. Zoro frowned but it slowly turned into a smirk as they all watched as the marines at the gates held up their guns with fear in there eyes. Luffy didnt understand until Nami turned around with a smile.

Robin let out a gasp and the marines by Zoro held up their weapons towards her, Nami tilted her head.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Nami your... your a..."Usopp stuttered.

"A demon"she finished for him.

Nami's eyes had turned dark just like Zoro's and two small horns could been see in her hair, she smiled and you could see her teeth had became more pointy, She stepped forward and the others took a step back except for Brook, Chopper and Zoro.

"How"Luffy asked.

She placed a finger on her chin and thought before replying that Zoro had something to do with it, Luffy turned to the demon with anger. He hated this demon even more, what had he done to Nami. He was going to raise a fist to the man when something stopped him.

"I wouldnt do that"Nami said with a smile.

The marines were so confused and Nami started laughing, Robin had asked what was so funny, Nami didnt reply but then her face became serious. The marines by the gate had called for others. Chopper moved to Brook and Franky pulled Robin closer, this was it. Nami had finally decided who she was siding with.

"Im sorry but I cant let you break our family apart"Nami said as her nails became longer.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.

Also on my profile I have a poll that will be closing soon and two options have two votes each so please go back

and vote so I know which one you want me to write


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight Chapter

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter

panicatthediscofreak7

If anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"Im sorry but I cant let you break our family apart"

Nami walked forward towards the others ignoring the marines that were threatening to shot, she watched as Luffy and the other three stepped back. Chopper had run to her with a smile and she picked him up.

"You got my note then"she said with a smile.

"Yup and I showed them so we were ready"He replied.

The rest of the crew were confused till Robin grabbed her bag and pulled out the notebook, she flicked through the pages and stopped on one. This was the only thing that was considered paper and she remembered Nami giving it to him, the reindeer had smiled and moved to Brook. She didnt think anything of it until now.

"Read it out"Zoro said.

"I stand by family but this journey had showed me a new one and I cant adandon them for this emotion that burns in me is brighter with them, I was given trust by a man who only met me once. He entrusted me to love and protect his son which I will do, at the base is were I will act"

Luffy turned to Nami who smiled softly, the marines were about to shot but they felt extreme pain before collasping. Zoro had broken out of the rope and attacked before they could, he moved forward as did Brook. They stood with Nami, Zoro smiled down at Chopper who laughed, Brook laughed as well as he placed a hand on Nami and Zoro.

They indeed looked like a family.

Luffy didnt like this at all and stepped forward, Usopp tried to pull him back but failed. Franky just stood with Robin who had dropped the notebook.

"Why!"

Nami turned to Luffy as did the others, Zoro was ready with his swords but Nami shook her head.

"You are still my family but I made other bonds that need me more, we will not harm you"she said.

Luffy dropped to his knee's, he had failed to keep his crew safe, she drifted off as did Chopper. Nami felt sad but she knew Luffy would be fine so she smiled and turned to the others.

"I enjoyed our journeys but its time for me to start my own"

"Nami, Chopper"Usopp whispered.

Soon they heard gun fire and they all turned around, marines were approaching by the hundreds. Nami said her goodbye and took off with Chopper in her arms, she was followed by Brook but Zoro stayed and looked at them.

"You gave her love and I may hate you but your her family so I will not harm any of you. Thank you"

He too ran after the three, marines pasted them and asked where did they go so Robin pointed. They thanked her and took off, the journey was at a end. In truth they had succeed in bringing Zoro to the base but failed in letting him go and losing two of the friends. Luffy was shocked at what Zoro said and stood up, he hated that man but he knew if there was anyone who would treat her right, it w as him.

"So now what?"Usopp asked.

"We follow"Luffy said.

"Why?"Franky answered.

"Because they are our family"

Robin nodded and soon the four followed after the marines. Zoro had moved them into a thick part of the forest, he stopped and took a deep breath in. He checked Chopper who said he was fine and Nami smiled at him. He brought her into a hug and smelled her hair, this was what he wanted for so long.

"We should move"Brook said.

"But Im tired"Chopper said as he was panting.

Nami nodded as she picked up Chopper, she told the other two that they should carry on. Zoro was going to say that a small break wouldnt hurt but they heard the gun fire and the scream.

"Move!"he yelled.

Her hold on Chopper was tight, she did not want to lose him. The reindeer was scared, he didnt want to lose his new family. Zoro and Brook both knew they had to protect the other two. They made it to an opening but slowly stopped as they were surrounded by marines who held up guns and swords. this was bad. Zoro pushed Nami and Chopper behind while Brook took their other side so they were stuck in the middle almost out of harms way.

"You are here by caught and will be taking to prison"

"I dont think so"Zoro growled.

Soon gun fire shots were heard and Zoro had taken his swords out, he cut them down and then he and Brook took on the marines, Nami fought of a few that tried to grab her but she always had Zoro right by her side quick to help. He didnt want to lose this chance of a family, no way in hell.

The aura around him got deadly and he cut through the marines like flowers.

Brook stood on guard by Nami and Chopper, he would not allow them to harm Zoro's dream and loved ones. The marines still kept piling in and soon the two swordsman got very tired.

'Im losing engery fats'Zoro thought.

That split second he had the chance to think, he felt pain and looked down, a sword was thrust into his chest and soon followed by a scream. He looked up at the man to see who had done it but in a blur the man who had done it was on the ground dead, Zoro looked back to see Chopper in the arms of Brook and then turned back to see Nami furious.

"A lust of revenge"he muttered.

Chopper ran to Zoro followed by Brook, the demon pulled the sword out and let the small doctor do what he could do while Nami kept attacking in rage.

"Will he be ok Chopper?"Brook asked.

"Yeah"Chopper replied with a smile.

Zoro smiled then tried to get up but the wound on his chest and the others on him were now taking there affect. He sat down, Brook and Chopper took this as a bad sign. There were only a few marines left but Nami was backing up to them, they had stopped coming in numbers which good but the few left were going to be hard, none of them had the strength anymore.

A marine held his gun up and smirked.

"Im sorry"Nami said.

"Its alright, you did perfect"Zoro said as she was in front of him.

Chopper hugged Zoro's side waiting while Brook just smiled, the marine was ready and just as he was about to pull the trigger , a hand hit him in the head from nowhere.

"What?"

Nami opened her eyes when she didnt feel the pain and smiled as she looked at where the marine was.

"Luffy"

"No one hurts my family"He said.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.

Also on my profile I have a poll that will be closing soon and two options have two votes each so please go back

and vote so I know which one you want me to write


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine Chapter

If anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

"No one hurts my family"He said.

Nami smiled as she saw the others come out from behind Luffy, the marines were confused but they turned their attention to them and held their stances.

"You were done, you may leave"

"Didnt you hear us, we wont let you hurt our family"Franky said grinning.

Zoro was shocked but he grinned, Chopper cheered while Brook helped Zoro out of the way with Nami. They stayed out of the way, one marine was coming over and Brook tried to get up but the marine was strangled by a pair of hands coming out of his chest. Robin ran over and then hit him with a stick, they watched him hit a tree.

"Thank you"Nami said smiling.

"No problem, I brought this with"

Robin held up the bag and Chopper smiled as he took his medical bag from her and moved back to Zoro, he pulled out a few different things and started working on Zoro. Nami and Robin stood guard, Usopp was shooting at a few and Franky was punching. Luffy wanted to help them even though Zoro was a demon and took Nami from them, the demon had spared them and saved Nami.

Brook had noticed that there were only two marines left but they were very strong.

"We took out the others when we came"Franky said as he moved to Robin.

"You alright?"Usopp asked.

"Yeah thank you"Nami replied.

Luffy was going it alone and the others didnt like it but they knew they wouldnt be able to handle them like Luffy, the captain in question felt tired and soon he started slipping up, the first marine hit him towards the other and he raised his sword up before bringing it down.

"No!"

Luffy felt nothing so he looked up and the sword that was going to cause him so much pain was stopped by another, he turned around to see Zoro who was smirking. Zoro pushed the other guy away and helped Luffy up, though the two men didnt like each other they both shared the same goal to keep their family safe.

"You ready"

"Yeah, just dont fall behind"Zoro answered with a smirk.

Luffy grinned at Zoro then they both looked at the last two marines, Luffy clenched his fists while Zoro held his swords up ready. The two marines smirked and nodded, soon the four went into battle. All the others could do was watch, Nami was very worried but she had a feeling they could do it. Chopper was ready in case they got hurt or Zoro wound was opening.

Luffy and Zoro worked well knowing what was on line, they put their differences to the side. Franky was surprised at how well they were doing and grinned, Robin was by Nami's side while Brook, Chopper and Usopp were cheering the two on.

After a long fight, Zoro and Luffy stood tall and proud. Nami and the others rushed other, Nami and Chopper hugged Zoro while Luffy received a hug from Usopp and Franky. Luffy turned to Nami and smiled, she hugged him.

"Thank you so much"she said.

"No problem, your still our family"Luffy replied with a grin.

Soon they heard calls and knew other were coming, Luffy looked at the four. Nami knew it was time to part again and she grabbed Zoro's hand, he gave her a squeeze and with his other arm, he picked up Chopper.

"Go we will keep them busy"

"Yohooo that is kind"

"But we dont want you get into trouble"Chopper said pouting.

Nami and Robin looked around and smiled, they nodded to each other and the men were confused. Nami walked over to the rope that had been on the marines back, she walked back to them.

"We can kill two birds with one stone"Robin said smiling.

Nami gave Robin a hug and told her she would write, Robin smiled and told her she would look forward to them. She gave Usopp a long hug with Chopper as they would no long be the scared threesome. Franky squeezed her as he cried, he would miss his little sis. She pecked Luffy on the cheek and hugged him, she loved all their journeys together and hoped he would do good in the future.

"Maybe we might run into each other"She said.

"Of course"Luffy grinned.

Brook and Chopper said there goodbyes and were walking off to the treeline with Nami, Zoro finished tying them up and looked at them all, with a smile he turned around.

"Thank you, if you ever need help, the island will be there to"he said.

He smiled as Nami called him over but stopped when he heard Luffy speak.

"Take care of her"

"Will do"

Zoro jogged over to the others and he placed Chopper onto his shoulder, the three then ran into the forest. Luffy and the rest had lost sight of them, they hoped Nami and Chopper would be happy. When the marines had come, they noticed all their comrades were knocked out, some dead and the transporters tied up.

"We tried to help"Robin explained.

The marine untied them and they stood up, he explained to them that they could home for they were not needed. Luffy nodded and ordered the others back to the cart, they took the long way back. First they stopped back at the island Zoro lived on, they met up with Mihawk who greeted them with a smile but noticed they were missing three people.

"What happened?"he asked concerned.

"They are free"Luffy said grinning.

"We wanted to tell you in person"Usopp piped in.

Mihawk grinned, his son had a family and he couldnt be more happy. That night, he had the whole island celebrate and the others were happy as they took part. Soon they made it home were Shanks was waiting, he frowned when he got news that they had failed but seeing them enter the gates, they were short of two people.

"Wheres Nami-swan"

"She off with a better life"Robin replied with a smile.

That night Shanks had gathered the crew in his office, he looked at them all and told them he had heard that they had failed as Zoro was free, he thought they could do it but he was wrong however he was stopped by Luffy.

"We didnt fail, we brought him to the base like we were told"

"Then what happened to Nami and Chopper also how did he get away?"Shanks asked.

Robin stepped forward and told Luffy she would explain this to him, Shanks sat down as he knew this was going to be long so she started from the beinging. Shanks was surprised but he smiled, so Roger and Rouge spirits and love still carried on.

"You do know they will be classed as monsters and hunted"he said.

"Yeah but Zoro will take care of them"Luffy said grinning.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.

Also on my profile I have a poll that will be closing soon and two options have two votes each so please go back

and vote so I know which one you want me to write


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty Chapter

This is indeed the last Chapter for this story and I have enjoyed writing this for you guys,

It wont be my last story I do as I have many ideas to write

I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, liked and followed this story without you, I wouldnt have gotten so far

Thank you

If anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

:)

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

It had been four years since Luffy and the others had said goodbye to Nami and Chopper.

Luffy had grown to become a stronger man, he had taken over the company from Shanks yet but he was on his way to proving to his father that he was the right man for the job, after the job with Zoro, the crew had decided to take a break from transporting and Shanks had understood. He had even gone back into the field, for he missed it.

Luffy had stayed in the base, reading up upon news reports. He hoped he would catch them but he didnt, he also was the one to tell Nojiko about Nami. Nojiko was happy for her sister and believed she would see her sometime soon for she could feel it in her heart.

Usopp had developed more of his drawing skills and now produced art that was famous, most of the sketches consisted of landscapes and demons. The ones that made him famous were of two demons in particular, a female and a man. People always asked what they were about and he loved replying back.

"Love"

He explained how he met these demons and saw the strong between them and how he was inspired to draw them, he felt they portrayed the love similar to Roger and Rouge. He missed his friends deeply but he knew that they were ok and that he hoped if they ever heard about his drawings, he hoped that they liked them.

Franky and Robin had taken the time off to go traveling searching for old treasures and to have a break from the job, they were still together and now engaged but they didnt have a date for the wedding due to Robin, she wanted someone to be there but she had no clue where her sister figure had gone.

They sent letters out, hoping to find them but they never got s reply, it sadden them all and they missed their friends deeply.

The four were currently traveling to Mihawk's island for they received a letter from a man. This letter had somehow cheered them up for Robin had told them that Nami might be there with Zoro and it meant they could see their family. Luffy had requested to Shanks that they would leave even if he said no but his father had told him to go.

Shanks had watched them leave and hoped with all his might, they were there.

"What do you think he wants?"Usopp asked.

"Who knows, maybe he has lots of food for me"Luffy said.

They had traveled the same route they had taken as they enjoyed the memories, soon they were on the sea heading to the island. Robin felt excited, she didnt know why but looking at everyone else, she knew they felt the same. Franky them pulled out something from his bag, it was the outfits Nami had brought on their journey.

"Great idea Franky"Usopp said.

So they all changed and pulled the Sunny Go onto the land, they walked. Passing by the town, they noticed the towns people were happy and celebrating something, Luffy had asked but they had told him to go onto the castle for Mihawk had informed them. Nodding they carried onto their way to the castle, reaching it they stopped the cart by the gates and carried on walking.

The castle had changed at all, Luffy pushed the door opened. No one greeted them but they heard laughter, soon they watched as a child ran down the stairs towards them. He had green hair and big brown eyes, he stopped in front of them with wide eyes. Usopp was confused as the others, since when did Mihawk have a child.

"Uncle!"the boy shouted.

"What is it, Yohhooo"

Luffy and the other looked up when they heard that laugh, there coming down was Brook who grinned as he ran down. He swooped the boy into his arms and looked down at them.

"It so good to see you all"

"Brook"Luffy grinned.

"Who are they?"

"I will let your mother explain"Brook answered.

The skeleton motioned them to follow and they did, going down the hallway, a door opened.

"Chopper!"Usopp called out.

The sharpshooter ran pass the others and Chopper turned around, he too ran towards Usopp and they cried into each others shoulder when they collasped together in a hug. Usopp went on about how his missed the reindeer and Chopper too told him how he missed him as well, soon Chopper was hugged by Franky and Luffy.

"Im so glad to see you lot"

The little boy pouted an struggled out of Brook's arms, the skeleton let out a sigh as he watched the boy run. Chopper too watched and they followed him as the other followed them.

They came to a big hall that had a table decorated with food, Luffy grinned but watched as the little boy ran into the arms of a women who smiled.

"Mommy"

Luffy and the others eyes widened as they took a close look at the women, it was their other missing member, Nami. Luffy felt an arm around his shoulder and looked to his left, Zoro pushed him forward and the others with a grin.

"Welcome so glad to see you"

Once everyone was together, Nami got up and hugged them all, she had missed them so much. Luffy them asked who the small boy was and Mihawk had answered that one.

"This is Eric, Nami and Zoro's son"

One by one they told Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Brook what happened in the four years had passed. Zoro pulled a picture out and showed Usopp, the man was shocked to see one of his drawing. Nami explained that they indeed had seen the sketches and felt touched he would draw them, Nami gushed over Franky and Robin enangement, she explained to them why they could reply back.

"We were always on the run, being pregnant wasnt easy"

Nami soon explained to the boy, who everyone was and the frown upon his face turned into a grin as he now had more family members. Everyone dined and enjoyed the day as they swapped stories, it was great to see their family again and to see knew members. The transporting side had gone well and they believed their journey was a great one.

They would start up again and know knew that if they ever needed help, they could call Mihawk's island home and if they were trouble, Nami and Zoro would be there with the other two to help.

The spirits of Roger and Rouge looked down upon and smiled, they were glad to see that their bond had carried on through others.

"Love is a strong weapon"

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good

by hearing your thoughts.

Also on my profile I have a poll that will be closing soon and two options have two votes each so please go back

and vote so I know which one you want me to write

aslo check out my other stories

:D


End file.
